Atlas
by First Hero of Olympus
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman has an untold story. For years before being adopted by the Jaegers, she was raised in the Underground District by her older brother, Survey Corps Captain Levi. When Erwin Smith came recruiting in 844, though, the two were forced apart. In which protecting Eren isn't Mikasa's only reason for enlisting, and Levi has reasons to fight other than hatred for the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I am not sadistic enough to own_ Shingeki no Kyojin. _(See Chapter 81 if you disagree...)_

* * *

 **Atlas**

* * *

::

 _"_ _Carry your world,_

 _I'll carry your world._

 _Carry your world_

 _And all your hurt."_

 _~"Atlas"_

 _Coldplay_

::

* * *

Chapter One

::

 _Underground District~April 16, 836_

Fifteen-year-old Levi Ackerman let out a low hiss as the older teen swiped the knife across his cheek. His eyes darted around the group of burly men surrounding him, looking for a way out. He was in a narrow alley, though, so there wasn't one. At least, there wasn't one that taking would be better for him than staying where he was. He couldn't risk leading the gang to his hideout. Levi would have to defeat them by force.

There were a few problems with that plan, though. For one, he was severely outnumbered. There were at least six men there to capture Levi, and he was backed into a corner with nowhere to run. Also, they had already given him several injuries with their knives. Levi was strong, but he was still young, and it was unlikely that he'd be able to succeed against so many enemies even uninjured.

But although Levi was young and outnumbered and hurt, he was also calculating and determined. As he was about to give up, his mind flashed back to the whole reason he had gotten into this situation in the first place, and his vision burned red. Adrenaline shot through his veins and, hardly even realizing it, he quickly was able to flip over one teen, disarm another, and sprint out of the alley before any of the other thugs were able to catch him.

Levi kept running until he was positive that he had lost all pursuers, then doubled back around and returned to his hideout, which was just an abandoned shed behind an out-of-business shop deep in the slums of the Underground. When he arrived unscathed, Levi felt every muscle in his body relax, and he let a small smile grace his face as he pushed back the door and entered.

Levi quickly shut the door so no passersby- not that there were any- would notice. He then paused on the threshold, listening intently. After a moment, a small cry came from the back corner of the shed. Levi let out a relieved exhale when he heard that and rushed over to the origin of the cry.

In the back corner of the shed, there was a large cardboard box, full of all the blankets Levi had been able to find. He knelt next to the box and carefully drew back the blankets, revealing the pale face of a tiny baby. When she saw Levi, the baby's eyes lit up and she reached for him, exclaiming "Wevi!"

Levi's smile widened and he carefully extracted the baby from the blankets, pulling her against his chest. "Hey there, Kasa," he whispered, smoothing back her fuzzy short black hair. She nuzzled against his chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt in her tiny hand. Levi stroked the baby's hair for a few seconds, scanning her up and down to once again ensure that she was uninjured. When nothing caught his attention, he looked back to her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and calm, completely comfortable with his presence.

Suddenly, her face contorted with pain and she whimpered as a loud growl emitted from her stomach. She opened her eyes and fixed Levi with a pleading look that instantly turned his insides to ice. It was becoming too difficult to find enough food to support two people, especially when one of them was a baby who needed to be able to grow properly. She hadn't eaten in two days, and it had been even longer for Levi. That was why he had gotten cornered by the teens in the alley- apparently the food he had stolen had belonged to them.

She continued to give him the same desperate look, and Levi couldn't stop but reach into his pocket, hoping beyond hope that some food would magically appear. Of course, he was met with nothing but breadcrumbs. Still, Levi pulled them out and held them up to the baby. She was so hungry that she eagerly grabbed them and quickly stuffed them all into her tiny mouth.

As Levi watched this, he couldn't stop himself from shaking. His eyes filled with tears and he pulled her to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Mikasa." She simply whimpered and curled closer to him. Levi's heart fell further when he noticed that she was shaking too. This was so wrong... sweet, innocent Mikasa shouldn't have to live like this. She was only a baby- she should have real parents who were able to take care of her, not Levi, with whom even tomorrow was never assured. She deserved a real life, not half of one in the slums of the Underground, where she would never even be able to see the sun.

As Levi was crying, he felt a tiny hand squeeze his finger and looked up. Mikasa was looking up at him from her position against his chest, a small smile on her face. "'Fank you, Wevi," she whispered in her broken baby speech. Levi felt his heart shatter. She should not be thanking him for bringing her mere crumbs to eat. His crying intensified as he brought her closer to his chest.

"Don't thank me, Kasa," he choked out between tears. "You deserve more than that. You should be getting so much more of everything than I could ever provide you. I'm so sorry. I've failed you."

Levi sincerely doubted that Mikasa was able to understand the majority of what he said, but she was clearly able to pick up on his tone. She let out a small whimper and snuggled closer, grabbing his shirt in an attempt to provide comfort.

Feeling this, Levi felt his breathing relax, if only slightly. Life with him may be less than she deserved, but Levi was still glad that it was the way fate had played out. He may not deserve to have Mikasa in his life, but he was still happy for it. Even though it would be easier for Levi to survive without having her to take care of, he knew he wouldn't trade her for the world. Levi loved Mikasa, and somehow, the feeling was mutual. During the hardest times of life in the Underground, the fact that he had a family, someone who genuinely cared for him, helped Levi draw the strength to go on.

Levi looked back down at Mikasa. She was still snuggled against his chest, but her deep, even breaths told him that she had fallen asleep. As he watched her, an inkling of his smile returned. He resumed the soft stroking of her hair and whispered "Good night, Kasa," then laid down on his back with her stretched out across his chest. Gazing at the baby's peaceful, innocent face, it wasn't long before the events of the day caught up to Levi and he joined her in sleep.

* * *

 _A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks for clicking on my story, and I hope you all liked this chapter! :) This is my first_ Shingeki no Kyojin _story, so I would appreciate any feedback! I know Levi and Mikasa aren't_ actually _siblings, but I've always thought it was an interesting idea, and I really wanted to write a story to try to develop Levi's character. This story will probably be pretty long; I plan to follow it all the way through the events of_ No Regrets _and into the actual storyline of the manga/anime._

 _If you've read any of my previous stories, you'll know how bad I am at updating, but I'll_ try _to be as regular as I can. I have eight chapters of this written already._

 _Also, is anyone familiar with the story of Atlas and understands the title and cover picture?_

 _UPDATE 1/7/17: I'm going back through the posted chapters and editing, because there were some inconsistencies with ages between the characters._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

::

"This is the story of a dreamer,

a soldier,

with the weight of the world

upon his shoulders."

~"Battle Scars (Reprise)"

 _Paradise Fears_

::

* * *

Chapter Two

::

 _Underground District~October 9, 837_

Cautiously, Levi scanned the street in front of him, keeping his body hidden in the shadows. Once he determined that it was safe, he slowly stepped out onto the street and began speed walking to his destination. Despite the fact that there was no one in sight or earshot, Levi never stopped looking back and forth frantically. In his right hand, he held his knife out, ready to attack at the slightest notice.

After walking a while in silence, Levi looked down and slowly moved aside the left side of his cloak, revealing the reason for his extreme over caution.

Nestled in a harness that Levi had custom built for the purpose was now two-year-old Mikasa. The toddler was fast asleep, curled into Levi's side with her head against his ribcage and her fists wrapped in his shirt. Levi stroked her smooth black hair, wishing that he didn't have to bring her with him. But it was getting too dangerous to leave her at their shack now that she was older and more curious. She was in danger whenever Levi took her out into the Underground, but she was in just as much danger at home, and there Levi wouldn't be around to protect her.

Levi allowed himself a few more seconds to watch her before gently replacing his cloak so that the spot where she was couldn't be seen, then continued to creep down the alley.

After about ten more minutes of extremely cautious traveling, the teen reached his destination, climbing up a flight of stairs that led to a small white house. He paused on the threshold for a moment, placing his hand on the cloak above Mikasa's head. Levi was always hesitant to bring her out, but this trip even more so. He was about to meet with a potential future business partner, which would help make his and Mikasa's survival easier, but having grown up in the Underground, Levi was still highly skeptical. If this person was successful enough to have their own house and reputation, then Levi couldn't trust them. He didn't want them to find out about Mikasa until he was sure that no harm would come to her. His disguise should hold unless the person made him remove the cloak or the toddler woke up and started making noise.

Levi took a steadying breath. He couldn't afford to hesitate any longer, due both to the fact that it looked suspicious and the sooner he got in there, the sooner he could leave. With one final touch to where Mikasa was hidden, he schooled his expression and firmly knocked on the door.

It opened quickly, implying that the person on the other side had been waiting for him. Levi bristled internally and hoped that he hadn't seen the baby.

The person on the other side of the door was younger than he had expected, only a few years older than Levi himself. He was tall, at least compared to Levi, with spiky blond hair and pale blue eyes. Especially with his smile, he looked friendly enough, but Levi knew he still couldn't let his guard down. He had lived in the Underground for far too long to go around trusting people just because they _looked_ trustworthy.

"Hello," the man spoke up after realizing that Levi wasn't about to. "My name is Farlan Church. You must be Levi." He paused to allow Levi to nod. "Come in. I've been expecting you." Farlan then stepped back inside his house, gesturing for Levi to follow him. Levi hesitated, fingers twitching out of instinct to go for Mikasa, but he kept otherwise still and eventually stepped inside.

Like its outside, the interior of Farlan Church's house was simple and small, although Levi was pleased to see that it was at least mostly clean. There were two couches in the small sitting room beside the door, and Levi's host sat down on one, motioning for him to do the same. He did so cautiously, making sure that Mikasa was still invisible.

"So Levi," Farlan said once he was settled, "One of my partners has seen you in action robbing, and he said that your reflexes and speed are admirable. I would like to see myself before making a final decision, but he speaks very highly of your abilities, so I am inclined to accept your offer."

Levi was startled. He hadn't expected it to be that easy. Hopefully Farlan wouldn't change his mind when he learned that he would be taking on two additional people, not just one.

"Thank you," he said. Farlan nodded briefly, then leaned forward urgently. Levi was surprised and had to fight to not lean back.

"Have you heard anything about the equipment used by the military, Levi?" he asked, voice low.

Levi's eyes widened in excitement. Part of the reason he had decided to approach Farlan was because it was rumored that some members of his gang had gotten their hands on this military gear, and he wanted in. It would make it so much easier for him to get ahead in this dump; to support himself and his sister, and maybe someday get them passage to the surface.

"Yes," Levi breathed. "The 3D Maneuver Gear. I have always wanted to be able to use it. I know I could do it well."

Farlan nodded, just as spellbound as him. "Me, too. I have many allies here, you know. We do well enough already, but our profits would increase tenfold by getting our hands on some of the gear. I may not know you, Levi, but I can sense that your goals align with mine. Many of my partners are close friends, and I want them to have as good a life as one possibly can in this dump."

Levi nodded. Maybe he shouldn't be so trusting with Farlan, but he was good at reading people, and was pretty sure that the teen meant what he said. Plus... if Farlan really _did_ have a way to get access to 3DMG, it was worth sticking with him for a while. If Farlan tried doing something he didn't like, Levi would wait until he got the gear, then leave. He was certain that he could take Farlan if it came to it, despite the older teen's bigger size.

"All right," Levi said. "I accept."

Farlan smiled. "Good. I look forward to working with you, Levi." He held out his hand.

Levi shook it with a polite nod, then stood to leave. His new partner walked him to the door. "You may bring your things back here tomorrow. I don't have much, but what I do, you are welcome to share."

A rare smile found its way to his lips. "Thank you," he said sincerely. Farlan nodded and shut the door.

As fast as he could with caution, Levi made his way back to his and Mikasa's shed. One he reached it, he couldn't help a look that was a bit forlorn. Despite all the hardships they had faced there, he was a bit sad to leave. This shed had been their home ever since he and Mikasa were left on their own.

After a moment, Levi shook himself out of the depressing thoughts and took off his boots and cloak. Mikasa had become so used to Levi's work that as soon as he uncovered her, she perked up and began to reach for him, aware that it was safe and she no longer had to be quiet. With a wide grin that he reserved only for her, Levi lifted her out of the harness and held her in his arms as he took it off and hung it up.

Once everything was stowed away, Levi returned his attention to Mikasa. She was still smiling and laughing, as if aware of how much their lives had just changed. Her energy combined with his own glee and he laughed, unable to contain it. He didn't know what exactly the future would hold, but he did know that their lives were about to get infinitely better. Their days of staying hidden and afraid were over. They no longer had to worry about being attacked and killed, or where their next meal would come from. Now, they had the ability to build better lives for themselves and even dream about the future.

Looking once more around their tiny shack, Levi raised his sister above his head and began spinning around in circles. Mikasa shrieked with delight, clapping her tiny hands and yelling, "Faster!" Her laughter was contagious, and Levi joined in, letting his happiness swell until it filled all of his body. For the first time in the fifteen years of his life, Levi allowed himself to hope.

They were going to make it.

* * *

 _A/N: And Chapter Two! I hope you all liked it! Hopefully this cleared up any possible confusion about Levi and Mikasa's relationship, since I didn't explain it at all in the last chapter. And, as you can tell, I'm going to include the characters from the manga/anime. I plan to keep this as close to canon as possible... except for the whole Levi-and-Mikasa-being-siblings-and-Mikasa-living-in-the-Underground thing._

 _So yeah! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed the first chapter! They made my day! :)_

 _RachelGarfield12_

 _Amazing Pieces_

 _Debby-Chan Ackerman_

 _bradwaj_

 _CrazyBlueOwl_

 _Guest_

 _DarqueDeath4444_

 _Also, shout-out to DarqueDeath4444 and bradwaj for knowing the story of Atlas!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Chapter Three

::

 _Underground District~October 10, 837_

Despite everything he tried (not that he had gone through an overwhelming amount of effort this time), Levi had never been able to focus on the bright side for long. Call it a curse from the Underground, but as he awoke the next morning and prepared to leave and move into Farlan Church's house, all of the glee that Levi had felt the previous night had vanished.

He woke silently and began to gather up the few possessions he had, which mostly consisted of Mikasa's blankets. The little girl woke when he tried to move some of the extra blankets, and stood up to watch Levi as he continued to pack.

As he did so, the teen tried to keep from imagining how Farlan would react to finding out that Levi was not his only additional responsibility. For he knew well that it was one thing to agree to support an adult (or almost adult) who was capable of providing and getting food for themselves, but it was a completely different thing to support a baby who needed care and was unable to do anything alone.

But, Levi decided as he hooked up his harness and reached for Mikasa, who was already grabbing at his legs with a cheerful smile, that didn't matter. It didn't matter what Farlan said when he found out about Mikasa. She was small and didn't need much food, and when she got older, Levi knew that she would become at least as talented as he was.

And most importantly, she was all Levi had. Ever since their mother died shortly after Mikasa was born, when Levi was fourteen, it had just been the two of them against the world. Having a companion was probably the only reason Levi was still sane. Especially, he added, as the little girl wrapped her arms tightly around his neck when he lifted her, when the companion was as adorable as his baby sister.

In a flash of affection that he couldn't imagine ever showing to anybody else, Levi cuddled her against his chest and placed a kiss on her forehead. She shot him a delighted grin and her little fist closed around the raised collar of his shirt.

Levi allowed them a few minutes to enjoy the other's company before gently prying Mikasa off of him and placing her in the harness. As a testimony to her strength, she only let out one small whimper and grab for Levi before quieting down and letting him pull his cloak over her.

Of course, this gesture, small as it was, made Levi's heart once again ache at how brutally unfair her life was. Suddenly, he flashed back to Farlan's assumption from the previous day. He had been right. Giving Mikasa a life she deserved was Levi's main and at times only reason for going on. He wanted her to be fortunate so much that he would be willing to part from her, to send her up alone, if he was only able to afford passage to the surface world for one person.

Levi shook his head in an attempt to banish his thoughts before they became too depressing. Keep moving forward and don't regret anything; that was his motto and it had been since his mother had died and almost taken his baby sister with her.

With one final pat to the top of Mikasa's head, Levi gathered up his things and exited the shack. He paused for a moment on the threshold, looking one last time around his home for the past two years. He didn't exactly have many good memories to recount though, so after a moment, he closed the door and continued forward.

Levi left his old life in the past without so much as a backwards glance as he ventured forwards into the unknown.

* * *

The trip to Farlan's home (soon to be Levi's too) took just as much time as it did the previous day. When he finally arrived and knocked on the door, Farlan opened it almost immediately, casting a warm glance to Levi that he didn't quite feel he deserved.

Shakily, he smiled back, trying to mask his emotions and hide his guilt, something he had been very good at before his mother died. Levi still tried to employ this strategy when out in the Underground, but he didn't hide his emotions when around his sister, for he knew that a lack of affection would be bad for her mental development. As a result, he was a bit more out of practice than he would have liked.

Farlan ushered Levi into the house and commenced to give him a tour, showing him around the kitchen, bedrooms, and bathrooms. Levi took notes mentally, making a list of what he would have to go back and clean. The tour ended in Levi's new bedroom, for him to unpack his things. Cautiously, he set down the box with his blankets and few other random possessions, but made no move to unpack them. He also took off his boots, but when his new roommate still hadn't left by the time he had finished, Levi knew he couldn't delay any longer.

Slowly, Levi straightened up, clenching his cloak right above where Mikasa was. "Farlan..." he ventured, "I appreciate your offer to share your house, and I promise that I will do everything I possibly can to help support us. But..." He trailed off for a moment, faltering slightly at his companion's skeptical look. "But you should know... if you agree to share your home with me, you're also agreeing to share it with my sister."

Farlan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Your... sister?"

Slowly, Levi removed his cloak to reveal Mikasa, who was still perched in the harness. She opened her eyes when she felt the cloak move, but whimpered and curled into Levi's side at the sight of an unfamiliar person. He lifted her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly as he watched Farlan to gage his reaction.

"This is my sister, Mikasa," Levi explained as his companion stared at her in shock. "She's only two, and ever since our mother died, I'm all she has. I refuse to leave her to die all by herself in the Underground, so either you let both of us stay, or neither."

Levi wasn't quite sure how he expected for Farlan to react, but it was definitely not the way he did. Instead of getting angry at Levi for not telling him before or proposing such an ultimatum, the man merely laughed and fixed him with a gentle, friendly look. Levi was so shocked that he almost dropped Mikasa.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Farlan crossed the room and reached his arms out towards Mikasa. Levi was even more surprised and reflexively clung tighter to the little girl, to the point where Farlan almost had to pry her out of his arms.

Mikasa, though, reacted much better than Levi, allowing Farlan to hold her without protest, even if she did shoot a scared glance backwards. Levi was tempted to scream at his new roommate but decided that that probably wouldn't be in his best interest, so forced himself to remain still.

"You know, Levi, I could tell that there was something special about you from the moment I met you," Farlan explained, holding out a pacifying finger to the toddler in his arms. "That's why I brought it up yesterday. I could tell you had some sort of tie, some reason other than yourself to fight. And now I see that I was right. Of course your sister can stay with us. I imagine that she won't require too much extra work. And I see that you've already figured out a way to care for her while you are out on business."

Once Farlan had finished his speech, Levi was so surprised that he was unable to do anything other than gape for a few minutes. Farlan only watched him for a few seconds of that time before turning back to Mikasa, who was quickly becoming more comfortable and trusting of him.

Eventually, Levi got out, "I... r-really? You're just... fine with her?"

His companion looked up to smile at him. "Well, I think I've already answered that question, don't you think? And like I said yesterday, I understand how you feel. Several of my coworkers are close friends. Not as close as I imagine the two of you to be of course, but enough for me to get a basic idea."

Mutely, Levi nodded, taking in Mikasa's gleeful squeal as Farlan lifted her above his head. He stood there motionless for several moments, unable to quite believe what was happening as he watched his new roommate of literally a few minutes bounce his baby sister up and down.

"Hi sweetheart," Farlan said to Mikasa once he stopped, offering a gentle smile, "My name's Farlan. What's yours?"

Mikasa smiled shyly in return, casting a quick glance back to Levi, as if to confirm that she was allowed to answer. He managed a small nod, so the girl whispered, "M-Mikasa."

"Mikasa, huh?" Farlan smiled, of course Levi had already told him that, but he was glad she trusted him enough to answer. "That's a pretty name. How old are you, Mikasa?"

She held up two small fingers. "Two."

Farlan shifted Mikasa over onto his other hip, looking up at Levi, who was still frozen by how surreal this all was. "Well Mikasa," the blond-haired teen continued, "I'm going to be living with you for a while, okay? I'll help get you food, and make sure you're happy. How does that sound?"

Instead of smiling or answering Farlan's question, Mikasa suddenly looked back at Levi with a panicked expression. This finally snapped him out of his trance and he reached forwards, snatching the toddler out of Farlan's arms. She clung to his shirt tightly and he could feel her shaking even as she turned back to the other man.

"W-wha' 'b-bout L-Levi?" Mikasa cried. "Where'll 'e g-go? I don' wan' 'im to l-leave!"

Farlan's eyes widened when he realized what he had said wrong and he quickly reached out to calm the girl, but Levi, as her brother, felt that this was his situation to handle. He turned Mikasa in his arms so that he could look into her teary eyes and said, "Don't worry, Kasa. I'll be here too. What Farlan meant is that both of us will be living in this house with him. I'd never leave you alone like that." If she wasn't two, he'd be angry at her for even suggesting it.

His sister's gray eyes were wide as she asked, "P-promise?" in a hopeful little voice.

Levi smiled the soft, gentle smile he reserved only for her. "I promise."

Mikasa slowly smiled in return and relaxed against Levi's chest, clinging to his shirt. After waiting for a few moments to be sure, Farlan slowly approached the siblings, his apologetic expression on the toddler.

"Mikasa?" he ventured cautiously, "I'm sorry I scared you. I meant that I would be living with your family, like your brother said."

The two-year-old turned halfway in Levi's arms, so that the left side of her face was still pressed against his chest, but the right side was facing the older man. "'S okay Farlan," she said sweetly, "I forgive you."

Farlan broke out into a delighted grin at her words, and Mikasa, shy as she was around new people, returned it. Seeing this, Levi felt an almost-inexplicable sense of calm and he let out tension he hadn't even known he had. For if little innocent Mikasa could trust Farlan, and he actually cared enough to _get_ her to trust him, then Levi could too.

Almost as if sensing his thoughts, the other boy grinned briefly at Levi before turning around and heading towards the door, pausing and looking back at them once he reached it. "C'mon," he said. "Let's go out to the sitting room. There's a few things we should probably talk over now that we're going to be living together."

The happy feeling Levi had felt yesterday was returning. He couldn't stop a smirk from forming on his lips as he shifted Mikasa into a more comfortable walking position, dusted himself off, and followed after Farlan.

"All right," he responded. "But first thing's first. I'm going to need to teach you how to keep this place clean."

* * *

 _A/N: Yay, Chapter 3! I'm sorry that it's been such a long time since the last chapter; I was so busy with the end of the year and summer trips and finishing my other story that I had no time to write. But for now, this is the only active story I have, so updates should be quicker? Although I have about five chapters written out of a new one, and if I decide to post it, I'm not sure..._

 _Please review! Thanks so much to those who reviewed Chapter 2!_

 _sandrahdez3541_

 _civxlwxr_

 _Guest_

 _Debby-Chan Ackerman (That's okay; I'm glad you like it! :)_

 _LunaBloom (I totally agree!)_

 _CrazyBlueOwl_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Chapter Four

::

 _Underground District~March 2, 839_

Levi had learned early in his life that, when living somewhere as abhorrent as the Underground, it was very hard to actually be happy. Years of being abandoned by his parents, fighting to survive, and losing people he cared for had only served to reinforce that idea.

That was why, even as he grew accustomed to life with Farlan, he was never quite able to let his guard down.

He had seen enough suffering to be able to appreciate everything he had gained. Many people didn't have luxuries like having a partner to go out on missions with, or someone to stay behind and watch over their sister when they went out alone. He realized how much better off he was now when he came home, drained after a long day, to a warm, spotless house and could immediately smell cooking food. Even as Levi almost collapsed with exhaustion, Farlan was immediately at his side with a bowl of soup, and Mikasa with a warm hug and cuddles.

Yet even now, over a year later, Levi still couldn't fully convince himself that everything he had wouldn't just fade away. He had to remind himself that he had a home now; he had a way to get food and money; they were safe; and there was no reason to believe otherwise. This morning was no different. But maybe, he thought as he jogged through the streets, tomorrow would be.

For several months, he and Farlan had been striking deals, arranging favors, and doing everything they could to get their hands on some 3D Maneuver Gear. Indeed, their appreciation for and presumed skill with the gear had been one of the things that drove the two together in the first place. They knew that stealing would be much more successful if they could gain access to some of it, so as soon as they conceivably could, Levi and Farlan had begun a plan to secure at least two pairs of the gear. (Levi wanted another pair to teach Mikasa on when she grew old enough, but they couldn't very well be choosy.)

It had been one step forward and two steps back for the longest time, though, due to literally _everyone_ in the Underground's selfishness and lack of willingness to possibly compromise themselves. At several points, Levi hadn't been sure if they would ever succeed (not that he was much of an optimist; that was more Farlan, he had found).

Finally, though, they had broken through. One of the merchants with access to the surface world had managed to secure three pairs of gear for them, and they had already arranged payment. He wasn't well-known to be the most trustworthy of folks, but Levi and Farlan had gained enough of a reputation for them to be sure that he wouldn't try anything. That was one advantage of the merchants, Levi supposed. They were cowards who would do anything to save their own skin.

Levi was breathless with exhilaration as he and Farlan sped through the streets of the Underground as quickly as they could to the rendezvous point. Although he hadn't exactly become perky or overly cheerful, Levi had been feeling hopeful a lot more now than he had when he and Mikasa had been living on their own. As they made their way to get the gear, Levi dared to hope that maybe now, now that he could see visible proof of his and his new comrade's work, he would be able to embrace his new reality instead of constantly fearing that he would lose it.

Farlan did the talking once they reached their destination, due to Levi's less-admirable social skills. The younger teen was tasked with standing back and looking intimidating, which he was able to do without really trying as long as he wasn't around Mikasa. So instead, he let his mind wander to imagining what it might feel like to soar high above the ground. Levi had never seen the sky, but maybe from above even the tallest rooftops, he would be able to feel what it was like.

When Farlan finally parted ways with the merchant, holding three pairs of the gleaming metal contraptions in his arms like a proud father, Levi's excitement swelled up and, no matter what he tried, he couldn't stop a delighted grin from bursting forth.

Quickly, Levi took two pairs from his comrade and the two of them set off for their house in a sprint. Levi's hands itched to try out the gear; to feel what it felt like to fly. He felt like he had been caged for so long and now held the key to freedom in his hands but was denied its usage. Through careful thought, he was able to force himself not to be rash (they had just gotten the gear and had no idea how to use it or even put it _on_ , and even if they did, how would he carry another pair while flying? He was pretty sure using it was a two-handed job), but it was hard.

Luckily, they didn't encounter any trouble on the way back and burst through the doorway of their home several minutes later, breathing heavy but with huge smiles on their faces. Levi's own euphoria grew when, only moments after the door closed, he heard the pattering of little feet coming from the bedrooms. Mikasa, clad in a red long-sleeved shirt, dark pants, and little white socks, came rushing around the corner, letting out a squeal of delight when she saw her brother and Farlan.

The two boys quickly placed the Maneuver Gear on the couch and rushed over to the third member of their family.

" _Onii-san_! Farlan!" the four-year-old exclaimed as they reached her. They grinned back as Levi swept her up into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled against his chest, grabbing his shirt in her little fists.

Levi took a moment to look between Mikasa and Farlan, his real family and his surrogate one, and appreciate that this was somehow his life. Him, a nobody from the Underground who was abandoned at a young age and forced to support not one person, but two. He was doing a pretty good job of that, if he did say so himself.

At risk of getting too sentimental, the eighteen-year-old looked to his older companion, then bounced the little girl in his arms to get her attention. When she turned her grey eyes to him, Levi smiled softly and said, "Hey Mikasa, I've got something to show you."

He led her and Farlan over to the couch, where they had placed the 3DMG. Mikasa studied it confused for a few seconds, before turning around. "What's that, Levi?" she asked.

With the hand that wasn't holding his sister, Levi picked up a trigger from one of the sets, studying it. "This, Mikasa, is called 3D Maneuver Gear. We can use it to fly through the air, like birds."

The little girl's eyes went wide and she gasped, turning to the other two with an excited smile. "Really! Can I try?"

Farlan smiled regretfully. "Not yet, Mikasa. You're still too young, and I know Levi would kill me if you hurt yourself. Even if it wasn't my fault." He paused to shoot an amused glance at Levi before continuing. "But we'll teach you when you're older. We even bought a third set for you to have."

Mikasa deflated a little when Farlan said no, but when he mentioned later, she began squirming with excitement and turned to Levi with wide, hopeful eyes. "Will you teach me, Levi?" she asked. "Please please please?"

Levi could help but smile and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Of course, Kasa. I'll teach you once you're old enough." She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

The trio stood there for several minutes, basking in their milestone accomplishment (well, Levi was, and he assumed that Farlan was too. Mikasa, though, was probably just enjoying having other people around, since she had been left alone all day). He wasn't sure about Farlan, but as Levi stood there, absentmindedly rubbing a hand up and down his sister's back, he was finally able to begin to come to terms with everything that had happened in the past year.

Back before he met Farlan, Levi was sure that he would be doomed to die in the Underground, living his whole life without even a glimpse of the sun. He was only slightly more optimistic about Mikasa's future, knowing that although he could and would work hard to get her passage to the surface, she wouldn't necessarily be out of danger if she got there. There were the same nasty people  
aboveground as there were below it, and if she was young and unable to care for herself when they parted ways, she would be more likely than not to die.

Now though, everything was different. With the 3DMG, they could eventually afford passage to the surface for all three of them- and it might not even take so long, depending on how hard Levi and Farlan worked and how good they turned out to be with the gear. They would be able to live above together, as a family.

Levi had spent so much of his life trying to _not_ imagine what a good life would feel like that, now that he held the opportunity within his fingertips, he wasn't quite sure how to react.

Still slightly awestruck, Levi turned to Farlan, and was somehow relieved to see that his expression probably mirrored Levi's own. When the blond boy caught his gaze, he smiled softly and bent down to pick up one set of the Maneuver Gear from the couch.

"I've been dreaming for years about using this," Farlan confessed. "I want to know what it feels like to fly."

"Me, too," Levi agreed breathlessly, eyes locked on the metal contraption.

"Go try it!" Mikasa exclaimed from Levi's arms, causing both boys to jump. "I wanna see you fly!"

Levi smiled at her huge grin, and his excitement mounted when he saw the exhilaration in Farlan's eyes. No more words were needed. They each grabbed a pair of the gear and sprinted out the door, heading for the rooftops around an abandoned alleyway that they already agreed would be the place they would learn.

Possessing the 3DMG hadn't changed how Levi felt about his life in the way he assumed it would. But maybe, he thought, as Mikasa laughed at his and Farlan's struggles to put on the many harnesses correctly, that wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

Levi turned out to be right, in the end.

Once he and Farlan had managed to attach all of the harnesses properly and the gear to them (with no small amount of cursing, which Levi _really_ hoped Mikasa hadn't heard), they took flight.

As their first, with gear they had no idea how to use, Levi hadn't really expected for it to be anything short of terrifying. He just hoped that they would be able to launch, fly, and land without getting themselves hurt (or dirty).

When he was airborne, looking down on the city that had been his home for the past eighteen years, though, Levi felt a sense of freedom akin to what he imagined finally leaving behind the darkness for the light of the surface would feel like.

Together, he and Farlan shot their anchors into an opposing wall and jumped off the roof they had started on, Mikasa cheering behind them. The breathless exhilaration Levi had been feeling all day finally overflowed and he let out a carefree laugh that was quite possibly unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. A huge smile on his face, Levi spread his arms wide, the cold wind rushing through his hair and between his fingertips.

As they arced lower, approaching the next building, Levi suddenly had an idea. In a burst of agilely he hadn't even known he _had_ , the black-haired teen quickly shot his anchors into one building, released them, and back flipped in the air between two houses. Maybe he was imagining it, but he could've sworn that he caught Farlan's bewildered yet amazed look from behind him, and his little sister's smile of delight further on.

These sights, real or not, combined with the glee from the rush of the wind and adrenaline, and Levi did something that he _knew_ he'd never done before: he cheered.

It was a loud and carefree sound, characteristic of someone who had just discovered something that would be life-changing, and _knew_ it.

Maybe if Levi, Farlan, and later Mikasa could use this gear every day, it would bring meaning to the dim and harsh conditions of life in the Underground.

* * *

 _A/N: Hi! I'm back with Chapter 4! This one didn't take too long for me to write, but unfortunately, tomorrow is the first day of school (senior year!) so don't expect another for awhile. :( But anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!_

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 3!_

 _civxlwxr_

 _DestinyGamer36_

 _RachelGarefield12 (just wait!)_

 _heilene_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Chapter Five

::

 _Underground District~September 17, 839_

If there was one thing that life in the Underground had blessed Levi with, it was dedication. Struggling to survive was a constant battle that required daily reminders of its usefulness. Forgetting even for a second why you were living was a surefire way to sign your own death warrant.

As a result, Levi had quickly developed a way to remind himself of his fight, and why he was doing so, if he ever began to feel hopeless. After eighteen years of testing, it had become the best method he had ever come up with for anything. But it turned out that his self-taught dedication came in handy in situations besides reminding himself of his purpose.

Even as time passed and Levi's life became consumed by other things, he never forgot the joy, the _freedom_ , he had felt while flying high above the dismal streets of the Underground the first time he had used the 3D Maneuver Gear. The feeling was captivating, as was how flying made Levi feel. He may have been born to walk on land, but he felt far more at home soaring through the air.

As a result, Levi had trained as hard as he possibly could in the six months that had passed since he and Farlan had gotten their hands on the gear. Levi knew his twenty-one-year-old comrade loved it too, especially how much easier it made jobs, even before they had properly learned to use it. But his dedication was different from Levi's. Both of them devoted many hours to familiarizing themselves with how the gear worked and mastering difficult maneuvers, often training until they nearly passed out from exhaustion. But Levi was the only one who would sneak out even on those nights and practice for hours more, marveling at how the city lit up below his feet. (He had never seen stars, but he imagined that they would look something like this.)

Both he and Farlan had quickly become exceptionally talented at Vertical Maneuvering and could soon outpace the Military Police whenever they bothered to chase them for stealing. However, due to Levi's extra training (and probably a bit of natural talent, he added somewhat smugly), he eventually surpassed Farlan in skill with the 3DMG. He didn't notice at first though, until they almost got caught by the military and needed to do some skillful, rather risky flying to get away. Quickly analyzing the situation, Levi had shouted an order to Farlan and didn't even realize until later that his older comrade had obeyed without hesitation.

As a result of the skill mismatch, the group's dynamics had undergone a drastic shift in the months after Levi and Farlan obtained the Maneuvering Gear. As the one who had built his own reputation and taken in Levi and Mikasa, Farlan had been their unofficial leader for over a year, both of the other two listening to and following his orders and decisions. But when Levi proved his superior skill at maneuvering and was because of it given the opportunity to make more critical decisions, Farlan had stepped down, giving authority over their family and business to his younger counterpart.

It was a little odd for Levi once he realized what had happened. But he soon found that Farlan made as good an adviser as he did a leader, which reassured him immensely. It was a welcome change to go from being the only person responsible for two lives to having someone else to go to for advice and support.

Six months had passed since Levi and Farlan had finally struck the deal that changed their lives, and the two had become the most skilled at Vertical Maneuvering out of anyone in the Underground. Their reputation had spoken for itself, and recently, they had gained many new business partners and job opportunities that would've otherwise been inaccessible. It was hard to qualify _any_ type of life in the Underground as "good", but especially after how Levi and Mikasa had been living before, they thought this was pretty close.

It was late morning on a Saturday. Levi and Farlan didn't have any clients to pay and had made a run to the market recently, so there was little to do. Farlan had decided to spend the day visiting with Jan, a partner of theirs with whom he was particularly close, leaving Levi and Mikasa alone at their house.

Levi woke up late and made himself a cup of tea, then dug his gear out of the closet to clean it. He had taken everything apart and spread it across the counter when four-year-old Mikasa wandered in. When she saw Levi, she immediately perked up and scampered over to him, clambering up onto the counter. (She was mindful of his gear though, for he had scolded her almost to the point of tears when she accidentally jammed one the triggers.)

" _Onii-san_!" she exclaimed once she was settled, reaching her arms out towards Levi with a bright smile on her face.

Levi couldn't help but smile back and set down the brush he was holding, instead lifting the little girl into his arms. She grabbed his neck in a tight hug and rested her head against his shoulder, her gaze falling down on the dismantled metal contraption.

"What'cha doin', Levi?" she asked, turning her big grey eyes inquisitively to his.

Levi smiled fondly and replied, "Cleaning my Maneuver Gear," with a gesture to the bin of cleaning supplies on the counter next to said gear.

Mikasa observed it for a moment before seemingly deciding that this information wasn't interesting enough to warrant her attention. She swung her legs idly for a minute before suddenly gasping and turning back to her brother. Levi was startled at the sudden noise and curiously took in the excited expression on Mikasa's face.

"Levi, can you teach me how to fly today?" she asked excited. "Farlan said I could learn when I'm older, and 'm older now!"

It almost pained Levi to say no when she looked so delighted and hopeful, but the absolute last thing he wanted was for her to crash to the ground and die because he had been weak. He could see it in his mind's eye and had to suppress a shudder.

"Sorry, Kasa," he decided. "You're still a bit too young. I don't want you to hurt yourself. But I promise I'll teach you as soon as you're ready, okay?"

Sure enough, his sister's face fell dramatically, and Levi felt a lurch of guilt in his gut. Luckily (or perhaps unluckily), Mikasa didn't stay sad for long though, instead getting another idea only seconds later and returning to her excited squirming state.

"If I'm too young to fly _myself_ ," she started, "then could I fly with _you_ , Levi?"

That had not been what Levi was expecting. For a couple minutes, he was so shocked that all he could manage in response was, "I- you- _what_? Fly _with_ me?"

"Yeah!" Mikasa exclaimed confidently. "Even if I'm too young to fly, you're not! 'nd you're really good! Please please please? I could ride in the harness, like I do when you 'nd Farlan go places sometimes!"

At first, Levi was understandably skeptical. While Mikasa's new plan may not have involved her _operating_ the 3DMG, she would still be _in the air_ on it, and therefore still had the opportunity to fall and hurt herself, which was his original argument. Also, after six months of using it, Levi now knew for certain that the gear was meant to be operated using two hands. He probably _could_ fly one-handed, but didn't want to test this theory for the first time on his baby sister. Finally, while using the harness he had built to carry her would solve the one-hand problem, Levi wasn't sure how his handiwork would hold up while he was jolting and twisting it, as was required to balance in the Maneuver Gear.

However, Mikasa was staring at him with her eyes wide and hopeful, an expression that reminded him a bit too much of their days back when they had been starving for him to be completely immune to it. Plus, if he wanted to teach her how use the gear soon, experience riding on it _would_ be valuable... a look back down sealed his decision.

Levi sighed heavily and turned up towards the ceiling, giving it a look of long-suffering. "Fine," he yielded. "I'll take you flying."

Mikasa let out the loudest squeal of delight that Levi had ever heard and choked him in a death grip. "Thank you _onii-san_!" she exclaimed, squirming due to her excitement.

Levi couldn't help a chuckle at her enthusiasm as he gently pried her arms off his neck and looked her seriously in the eye. "If I'm going to take you, you need to put on better clothes," he said, for she was wearing a light pink dress. She nodded eagerly and immediately ran off to their bedroom once he set her down.

Once she had disappeared around the corner, Levi allowed himself a moment to reflect on everything he had been before. Only a moment, though. He still didn't like to get too sentimental.

Even now, six months later, knowledge that this was his life still hadn't completely stuck.

* * *

Levi couldn't shake the déjà vú he felt as he stood on the roof of the building where he had first flown, six months earlier.

He had picked this location for his flight with Mikasa due to the act that people rarely came that way, and there were plenty of buildings around, should he have to make an emergency landing. But if he put practicality aside, it seemed fitting for his sister to first ride the air in the same location he had gained his own wings.

Said girl was already strapped into the harness Levi had made over two years ago. He had had to make some adjustments to it though, for the area against his side where she had previously rode was now occupied by the air tanks and blade boxes. Instead, Mikasa was strapped against his back, the harness clipped to both his shirt and some of the Maneuver Gear's own straps.

She was bouncing and squirming with exhilaration as Levi stood perched on the edge of the roof, checking everything over one more time before he jumped.

Once he was satisfied that none of the gear would break and injure them (although he still wasn't completely sure how the harness would hold up), Levi leveled his gaze to the building that would become his target and called back to Mikasa.

"Okay Kasa, hold on tight," he commanded, "I'm going to jump. Are you ready?"

He felt his sister's small fists close around the straps that ran across his shoulders and she chirped, "'m ready, _onii-san_!"

At her words, Levi channeled his energy, focusing on where the anchor would hit, how he would have to jump, how his companion's weight would shift his center of gravity... it all ran effortlessly through his head as he shifted one final time before he began. Once he was ready, he counted for Mikasa's benefit, "One, two, _three_!", and launched them skyward.

The familiar rush of adrenaline shot through Levi, only slightly subdued by the time that had passed. This moderation was overpowered though, when Mikasa, from behind Levi, let out a high-pitched shriek of delight.

The four-year-old raised herself up in the harness (causing Levi to quickly shift his weight to avoid crashing, but he wasn't about to reprimand her for that) so that she could see over her brother's shoulder. Levi felt her grab onto his collar, which he always wore raised, and peer down at the streets below.

"We're flying!" she exclaimed, voice giddy. "Levi, we're _flying_!"

Levi made no response, but smiled to himself as he followed Mikasa's eyes down to the streets. The buildings weren't even that far away, but they felt like they were on top of the world.

Mikasa continued cheering and laughing behind him as Levi swooped high over buildings and low until they were almost skimming the ground. His glee mounted with every second due to the rush of the wind and the exhilaration he could feel radiating off of Mikasa in waves.

After a while in just the dumpy alleys in the slums of town, Levi decided to take them out to the main streets, where the full beauty of the 3DMG could really be appreciated. He warned Mikasa to be quiet then crept through the side streets, jumping on and off of buildings to conserve gas on the way to the center square.

From the roof of one of the Underground's largest office buildings, Levi shot almost vertically in the air, coming to rest against a stone stalactite near the very roof of the district, the roof that separated them from the sunlit world. Below him, the streets spread out like a map, and almost the whole city was visible. Levi dug his anchors onto a little niche in the rock to keep from falling, then turned to the little girl on his back.

When Levi had shot up vertically, Mikasa had buried her head in his collar to fulfill his request and silence her scream. She was still in the same position, obviously unsure if he would do it again. With one hand firmly on his trigger in case they fell and he needed to catch them, Levi reached back and stroked his sister's sleek, chin-length hair. Slowly, she peeked one grey out of her hiding place and turned it to Levi's.

"W-what is it, L-Levi?" she asked, voice trembling. He felt a twinge of guilt for scaring her so badly, but persisted, for he knew she would love the view below them.

He continued the soft stroking of her hair, relaxing his expression in an attempt to get her to do the same. Slowly, her shoulders relaxed and she lifted her head about a millimeter higher, but her death grip on his collar remained as strong as ever.

"Mikasa," he commanded, voice hushed, "Look down."

Slow but obedient, the four-year-old raised herself up in the harness so that she could see below them, even though her hands never left the security of her older brother's collar. When she saw what he had brought them up to see, her eyes widened and her grip almost went slack. "Wow..." she whispered, transfixed.

His job now done, Levi joined her in her viewing. From horizon to horizon, the streets of the Underground stretched beneath them, twisting and turning like a giant intricate maze. The city's lights were always on due to the lack of sun, and now they twinkled and blinked their light up to Levi and Mikasa. It struck Levi that this was what a bird saw every day.

Levi Ackerman had been jealous of a lot during his eighteen years of life. But he was sure he'd never been so jealous of something he'd never even seen.

But as he hung up there longer, his train of thought gradually shifted. As Levi stared down, his baby sister at his side, everything- all the revelations he'd been denying since they first obtained the 3D Maneuver Gear six months earlier- came crashing down.

This was _his_ life now. _His_. He and Farlan had built everything they had for themselves, and it wasn't something that could be stolen by another criminal, in the way so many things in the Underground were. They may have been living in a world of darkness, but that didn't mean that their future was that way.

He hadn't even realized it until then, but as he thought back, Levi noticed with a shock that he and Farlan had stopped planning for the future in terms of _if_ they saved enough money to gain passage to the surface, but rather _when_. Because there was no question anymore. They would get to the surface. They _would_. Because they had been working for it for two years and now that they had the 3DMG, they were too talented, too successful, to be forced to give up.

Someday, he didn't know when but someday, he, Mikasa, and Farlan would be able to ascend those forbidden steps. They would feel the sun on their face and the wind ( _real_ _actual wind_ ) in their hair. They would see the blue of the sky and the twinkling of stars. They would be able to fly up, up high into the sky on their Maneuver Gear without a ceiling to restrict them.

As he hung, high above the city that had for so long been his cage, Levi had never been more certain of anything in his entire life.

A balloon of happiness swelled up inside of Levi as he turned to again face Mikasa. She was still captivated by the city below, but seemed to feel his gaze and looked up, her large grey eyes full of wonder. Levi wasn't quite sure what the look on his face was like, but when she saw it, Mikasa broke out into a wide grin, displaying her straight rows of tiny white teeth. She finally released his collar to wrap her arms around his neck, her head burying itself into his shoulder even as she continued to watch their city below them.

Absentmindedly, Levi resumed the soft stroking of her hair, both of them captivated by the wondrous façade the Underground District put on.

Eventually, Levi broke the silence. "Someday, we'll get to go even higher than this. Someday, we'll be able to touch the sky."

The little girl stared at him mystified. "Really?" she whispered.

Levi smiled gently. "Yes. Someday, you, Farlan and I will get to go to the surface. We'll get to live under the stars and the sun and fly with the birds. We'll fly as high as the walls and get to see all of humanity's kingdom beneath our feet."

His sister's eyes grew even wider and took on a hopeful twinkle. "Really _onii-san_? You promise?"

Levi pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I promise."

Mikasa grinned and reburied her head in his shoulder. "Hey Levi?" she asked after a minute.

Her brother half looked over to show he was listening.

The four-year-old squirmed a little in the harness before answering. "I wanna see the walls with you and Farlan. One day, when we get to the surface, can we fly up there together?"

The eighteen-year-old smiled internally as he imagined the three of them standing on the walls, the literal _top of the world_ , together. "Of course, Kasa. One day, you, Farlan, and I will go to the top of the walls together."

Mikasa fixed him with the most intense gaze a four-year-old could manage. "Promise you won't forget?"

Levi cast one final glance to the city below their feet. "Yes. Someday, I'll make sure we get to the top of the walls. No matter what happens."

Mikasa grinned and Levi smiled back. They resumed staring at the distant glow of lights beneath their feet, focused on the brightness of a future that they felt was sure to come.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey! I'm finally back with Chapter 5! School has been super busy so far, but I was finally able to take a break to write a little. Competition season is starting up next weekend though, so I'm not sure how long it'll be until the next update. Hopefully not too long, but I'm not going to promise anything. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter in the meantime!_

 _Thanks to_ RachelGarfield12 _for reviewing Chapter 4!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Chapter Six

::

 _Underground District~June 23, 840_

The night was growing cold. Even in the summer, the Underground was never particularly warm, but the biting chill encroaching on the air now was far more extreme than it had been years in the past. Everyone with a house or some kind of shelter had long since retreated into it, and those without were getting desperate, seeing warmth or protection with any means necessary.

The rapid click of boots intruded on the silence of an alleyway populated only by trash and rats. Levi and Farlan swerved into it, trying to take the backroads to their home to avoid any unwanted visitors. Anxiety was tight in both of their chests, and Levi's hands kept twitching, desperately wishing that he had his 3DMG. The two men had been training on it for over a year now, and the air was the only place in the whole Underground where Levi felt safe. He felt unstoppable while flying, helped along by how fluid he and the gear were. It had become merely an extension of his own body; using it was as easy for Levi as flexing his fingers.

Levi and Farlan had been on a trip to the market, to buy food and other provisions with money they had earned from their last stealing job, though, so they hadn't brought their Maneuver Gear. It would've been likely to get stolen if they brought it out, and they could carry more without having to operate it anyway.

Sadly, though, the trip had taken longer than they had anticipated, due to a perhaps inevitable fight breaking out over some of the food, temporarily shutting down the marketplace. Because of that, Levi and Farlan were left to return to their house through the Underground, at night, on foot, with food during a time where everyone out was starving and freezing to death.

Even worse, they had left five-year-old Mikasa at home alone while they went out. Levi didn't doubt that they would return home _eventually_ , but the little girl got scared when she was left alone at night (partly due to Levi and Farlan's many warnings to never go out alone due to the savageness of many of their lovely district's residents). So Levi was even more desperate to get back as soon as possible.

He would be ashamed of himself for doing this (even though he would probably never admit to doing so), but in his haste, Levi traveled a little more carelessly than he should, not listening closely to his surroundings. As a result, he almost missed the faint rustle as they passed an old trash bin.

Luckily, Farlan did not. The twenty-one-year-old paused and stared in the direction of the sound, his eyes narrowed to try to catch movement from the darkness. After several seconds of observing, they adjusted enough to make out a shape, and once he registered what he was looking at, he couldn't stop a sharp intake of breath.

"Levi!" Farlan called to his nineteen-year-old companion in an urgent whisper. Sharply, Levi turned on his heel, immediately going on the defense and searching for signs of danger. It was only when none immediately revealed themselves that he turned his attention to the other man.

Eyes wide, Farlan gestured with his head over towards the corner, where further faint rustling could be heard. Levi hurried over as fast as he could while still keeping his boots silent. Once he reached it, the two men stood side-by-side staring into the darkness, giving Levi a chance to judge the situation.

After several moments of observation, Levi arrived at the same conclusion as Farlan and silently reached into his cloak where he kept a candle for emergencies, for it was far too dark to be certain of anything. Farlan saw what he was doing and stepped back as Levi lit the candle to confirm their suspicions.

Having both been born and raised in the Underground, Levi and Farlan were too used to being stoical to allow their emotions to show on their face when the light lit up their surroundings. But they both undoubtedly _felt_ the shock and horror when they saw a frail skeleton of a girl lying curled up in the trash heap before them.

She winced and jumped at the sudden light, but even in the darkness, Levi could tell that she was so weak as to barely manage that. Her big, scared green eyes locked on Levi and Farlan, and she tried to shrink away, but she couldn't get far even if she had the strength to. Eventually, she just resigned herself and curled into a little ball, whimpering as she stared at them.

This was not the first time for either of the men to see someone about to be claimed by death. Neither of them liked it of course, but they weren't in a position to go around helping strangers, for although the 3DMG made it easier, they were still a family of three supported by only two.

But Levi could tell from the moment he laid eyes on her that there was something different about this girl- something that brought out his rarely-seen protective side and made him determined to help her. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but it gave him enough motivation to keep from faltering.

Without sparing a glance at Farlan (for approval or denial), Levi set down his bags of groceries and crouched down so that he was closer to the girl, trying to ignore the filth of the street that he could _feel_ touching his clothes. She whimpered again and shrank away, no doubt assuming his intentions to be malicious. This hardened his resolve further, and Levi tried to soften his expression, in order to gain her trust.

"Hey," he said, pausing until he had her eyes (although they were still scared). "What's your name?"

The girl was silent for the longest time before she answered, trying to figure him out, Levi assumed. As she stared on, all three of the alley's occupants were silent, even Farlan, whom Levi was surprised didn't confront him. Eventually, the girl decided she could trust Levi (or that he wouldn't be able to do much to her that was worse than her current condition), and answered in a voice so faint that he had to strain to hear it even in the silence of the night, "I-Isabel."

A moment after Isabel answered, Levi slowly reached out with the hand not holding the candle and gently rested a hand on her arm, feeling for a fever. It _was_ warmer than he expected, but that wasn't what he noticed.

Isabel started at the movement, and turned her wide green eyes to him right as Levi touched her arm, which was little more than skin and bones. In that moment, these two sights combined and blurred in Levi's head, and the green burned gray. He was no longer facing a starving stranger, but a tiny, frail Mikasa. Mikasa who was looking at him with desperation and disappointment, begging for Levi to save her. Levi, who could do no more than look on as his baby sister, his only family, and the person he loved most in the world, starved to death in front of him.

He knew it wasn't real, but in that moment it didn't matter. As he grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, Levi realized what had drawn him to this stranger in the first place. She reminded him of his sister. And because of it, he couldn't just let her die, regardless of all the consequences he knew his actions would have.

This time, Farlan _did_ question him as Levi shoved the candle and his bags of groceries into his hands and scooped up Isabel, who started thrashing and screaming in his arms. Levi ignored all of it as he charged out of the alley, navigating back to their house as quickly as he could. It didn't take long for Isabel to lose the little energy she had and was soon unconscious in Levi's arms.

He refused to answer any of Farlan's questions or speak to him until they reached their doorstep, and even then it was only to order him to prepare a bed, food, and medicine for Isabel and make sure that Mikasa didn't see her. (Levi had no doubt that the little girl would be terrified by the abhorrent condition the teenager was in.) The older man was clearly reluctant, but he obeyed, mounting the steps and shutting the door behind him.

Once Farlan was gone, Levi was allowed his first real look at girl in his arms. She looked older than he had originally thought, maybe sixteen or seventeen, although it was hard to tell due to the obvious effects of starvation. She had short red hair that was tangled and matted, and her clothes were dirty and torn. It was hard to tell how long she had been out on the streets without care, but Levi could instantly tell that it would be hard to nurse her back to health, if she managed to survive much longer.

Levi continued to analyze his new charge's condition and the resources that would be needed to care for her until Farlan appeared in the doorframe. He quickly rushed down to help Levi, although the leader shrugged off his hand, clutching Isabel as tightly as he dared.

The trio made their way inside and into Farlan's bedroom, luckily without interruption by Mikasa, although Levi would have liked to go see her. Once they reached it, Levi gently set the unconscious girl down on the bed, while Farlan ran off to get a rag and medical supplies to treat some of her more pressing wounds.

Once he had gone, Levi turned his attention back to Isabel. He took in her pale and dirty face, instinctively reaching up to push some of her red hair out of her closed eyes. As he studied her, Levi tried to figure out just what had drawn him to her, for outwardly, she bore no resemblance to his sister.

After a while and some deep searching, he decided that it was the still-profound memories of the desperate looks Mikasa would give him, back when they had first started living on their own and Levi had no idea how to care for himself, let alone both of them. There had been several times over the years where he had been sure that she was going to die. The most prominent, when Mikasa got incredibly sick for almost a month, and Levi was only able to find food every other day, still haunted him whenever supplies or money ran low.

But thankfully, she had somehow pulled through. This, more than anything else, told Levi that Mikasa would be just as if not more determined and strong than him when she grew up. In some ways, he couldn't wait to see that happen, even if he hoped that her life would be better so she wouldn't _need_ to be as strong as him.

Regardless of the reason though, Levi couldn't deny the strange loyalty he felt for Isabel. He had just barely met her, and knew nothing more about her than her name, but he was still as determined to protect her as he was to protect Mikasa and Farlan. He hoped she would be able to pull through.

The door to the room suddenly banged open, jarring Levi from his thoughts. He jumped a bit and ripped his gaze from Isabel's face to the doorway, where Farlan stood holding a basket of medical supplies. Quickly, Levi scooted over on the bed, making room for his roommate to sit beside him. As the more medically inclined of the two of them, Farlan would be to one who would be able to save Isabel, if she could be saved. Levi could do little more than watch whenever someone needed treatment, which always drove him crazy when Mikasa was the patient.

He somehow knew that that would be the case for Isabel too.

Quickly, Farlan got ready and began cleaning, disinfecting, and bandaging while Levi managed the supplies and made sure that his companion always had what he needed. Under the fast-paced, urgent conditions, Levi's mind was quickly wiped of all his previous thoughts as the two worked long into the night to save the life of a girl they had just met.

Several hours passed before Farlan finished. Once he had taken care of all the serious injuries (and there were many), he announced to Levi that they could do nothing further until the girl woke up and they could get her to eat and drink, the only way that she could begin to get better.

Levi could see the exhaustion shining in Farlan's eyes, but he didn't have the strength to protest when the blond man volunteered to stay with their charge for the remainder of the night. After all, he was the one who was better equipped to monitor her condition, and it was _his_ room she was in anyway.

If Levi couldn't keep from clutching Mikasa to himself in almost a death grip that night, as if he was afraid that she would disappear if he let go, then well, he didn't feel the need to talk about it.

* * *

 _A/N: Happy New Year, everybody! Sorry it's been a while; I've been super busy lately with school and... applying to college. Yep, senior year is fun... and incredibly stressful. So yeah! I'm not sure how long it'll be until the next update, because I can foresee a_ lot _of things going on to keep me busy in the future, but hopefully you enjoy this update and happy 2017!_

 _Oh, and if any of you look on my profile and saw the note about the_ Hamilton _story I have in progress, I just wanted to say that I have eight chapters written so far, and will maybe get around to posting it soon... maybe. I just want to make sure that I'll be able to commit to finishing it in a reasonable time frame, since I've done_ so _well with this story..._

 _Anyway, thanks to_ LunaBloom, RachelGarfield12, Teal rocker, _and_ KnightOwl247 _for reviewing Chapter 5! Y'all rock!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Chapter Seven

::

 _Underground District~June 26, 840_

It had been three days since Levi and Farlan stumbled upon Isabel lying almost dead in the alley, and she still had not woke.

The two of them had tried to go about their lives like normal. The day after they rescued the girl, and after Levi had cleaned her, they had shown her to Mikasa. As Levi had suspected, the five-year-old was confused and scared by Isabel's starving, sick look and had kept Levi's collar in a death grip the entire time she had been in the room with the redhead. (Truthfully, Levi hadn't been much better, squeezing Mikasa almost desperately, still irrationally half-afraid that she would end up like their new charge.) Nevertheless, Levi and Farlan knew that the little girl still hoped that the teenager would get better. She had taken to demanding updates whenever one of them left the redhead's room.

Due to the instability of Isabel's condition though, Farlan had ordered that one of them remain home to watch her at all times, while the other went out to work. After throwing a fit about how they needed money now more than ever, Levi had reluctantly agreed.

It was currently Levi's turn to watch the girls. Farlan had left just over an hour ago, to go deliver a request from one of their business partners. After checking to make sure that Isabel hadn't changed, Levi made himself a cup of tea and sat down in the sitting room. He had only been unoccupied for maybe a minute when Mikasa dashed in, running up to Levi and climbing on his lap with a wide grin.

Although Levi didn't like being stuck at home feeling useless, he supposed that this was adequate compensation. There was really nothing in the world that he loved more than his adorable baby sister.

"Levi!" she exclaimed cheerfully, reaching up her arms towards him. Since she was already in his lap, Levi gave her a short hug before returning to his tea.

"Hey Kasa," he said simply and smiled back.

Mikasa sat silently for a couple minutes before her grey eyes suddenly went wide and she turned urgently to Levi. "Hey _onii-san_?" she ventured.

Levi, in the middle of a sip of tea, raised his eyebrows at her in acknowledgement.

The little girl bit her lip and twisted her hands as she answered, aware of the solemnity of the subject she was about to bring up. "How's Isabel?" she asked.

It was Levi's turn to bite his lip (like younger sister, like older brother), but he only did so for a second before schooling his expression. There was no reason to scare the five-year-old.

In an attempt to be reassuring, Levi ruffled his sister's hair as he took time to formulate an answer. Mikasa though, was not deterred, and seemed to take his hesitation as confirmation of the negative. Slowly, her gray eyes widened and her mouth formed into a tiny "o" shape.

Seeing this, Levi attempted to rush out an answer that was at least _somewhat_ reassuring, but before he could, Mikasa again spoke up.

"Is... is Isabel gonna die, Levi?" she asked, voice quiet and timid.

Levi sighed internally at her response. He wished he could give his sister a positive answer, but if she was going to survive in the Underground, he couldn't afford to shield her from the harsh realities of their lives. It had been a while (since before they moved in with Farlan), but Levi felt the still-familiar anger at both himself and their world that little Mikasa had to grow up this way.

Turning back in in an attempt to control his emotions, Levi noticed that the five-year-old's eyes had narrowed dramatically and she was eyeing him, clearly suspicious of the time it was taking him to answer.

Resigned, the nineteen-year-old let out a quiet sigh and ruffled the girl's hair again. "I don't know, Mikasa. She hasn't woken up yet."

"But that doesn't mean she won't, right?" she demanded. "Farlan said she looked better!"

It could wait, Levi decided. She was still young. He could wait a _little_ while before having to show her how unfair life was. No matter her chances, Isabel wasn't dead yet. Mikasa could still believe.

"Maybe, Kasa," he eventually settled on. "She might wake up."

It was a testament to the influence she'd already been subjected to when the little girl merely looked at him skeptically. Sometimes Levi forgot how much she'd already experienced. She'd already been through the same hardships as he had. Levi just tried to ignore that painful truth because he knew she was unlikely to have concrete memories of it.

But, he suddenly realized, their experiences could exert their influence by means besides memory. Mikasa could be traumatized by their past in a way that wasn't possible for Levi.

When he realized this, Levi felt a sudden wave of tears rise behind his eyes, and he had to squeeze them shut and grit his teeth to keep them at bay. His arms reflexively wrapped around his sister and he pulled her to him. He cursed repeatedly in his head even while trying to calm himself down by reciting his philosophy. Don't regret. Keep moving forward. You can't change the past, so what's the point of dwelling on it? But as he sat there, he found this normally motivating logic hard to follow.

Levi didn't doubt Mikasa's confusion, but she could tell he was upset and still tried to calm him down. She snuggled into his chest and said, "It's okay, _onii-san_. It'll be okay."

This of course, only set him off further, but Levi used all of his strength to hold back his tears. He would not cry now. He would _not._ Their lives were better now. He hadn't felt that way for so long, and soon enough they would gain passage to the surface and he would never have to feel that way ever again.

Gradually, Levi calmed down enough to stop crying (if he had ever even started). When his hold on Mikasa loosened enough for her to move again, she stood up in his lap so they were roughly eye level and determinedly turned her gray eyes to his. " _Onii-san_? Are you okay?" she asked in a voice both afraid and strict, like the only acceptable answer was yes.

Despite himself, this made Levi laugh a little. He let out a small snort and felt his gaze soften as he looked into his sister's. After a moment, his hand came up one final time to ruffle her hair. "I'm okay Kasa."

Mikasa's solemn expression instantly vanished, replaced with a sunny smile. "Good!" She knew better than to ask what had been wrong.

Slowly, she slid back down until she was again seated in his lap. "Levi?" she asked a minute later, not looking at him. "Can... can I go see Isabel?"

That was not what Levi had been expecting. Sure, Mikasa had over the past few days gotten more concerned about their charge, but after she had almost passed out from fear the last time they were in the same room, Levi didn't think she'd want to go anywhere near Isabel until she got healthier.

Skeptically, he eyed the little girl. Mikasa continued staring at him in wide-eyed determination though, and he sensed that she was sure of her choice. Even though Levi was her brother, not her father, he was convinced that she had somehow inherited his strength of resolve.

After another moment, Levi sighed. Mikasa, for all her skill at reading him, assumed that that meant yes, and grinned triumphantly, standing so he could.

The older sibling lifted himself from the chair and picked up the girl. He hesitantly walked into Farlan's room, where Isabel was staying, hoping against hope that she had somehow miraculously recovered.

Of course, he saw as he opened the door to Farlan's room, that was not the case. Isabel was still lying unconscious, in the same position she had been every other time Levi had gone to check on her.

Nevertheless, he slowly brought Mikasa over, sitting down on the bed with her in his lap once he reached it. Mikasa gradually released her tight grip on Levi's collar, instead wrapping her hand around his arm as she scooted closer to Isabel. Levi wrapped his arms around her stomach, supporting her in his lap, then turned his attention to the teenager lying in the bed.

When Levi and Farlan had brought her back three days ago, she had been filthy, pale, starving, and just generally sickly. They had washed her body and clothes and treated her exterior wounds, so as a result, the girl looked a bit better. Without her waking though, they couldn't do anything about the starving, and they lacked the medicine to treat her while she was unconscious (they may have been better off than many in the Underground, but not that much so).

So, Isabel's condition was still bad enough to be concerning to the doctor in Farlan and the overprotective big brother in Levi. And the five-year-old and still mostly innocent girl in Mikasa.

To his surprise though, she did not freak out when she finally got a good look at their redheaded charge. The girl merely stared at her in silence for a while before slowly reaching out and placing a hand on Isabel's arm, just as Levi had done that night in the alley. He had to stop himself from reaching out and snatching her hand away.

Mikasa gasped quietly when she touched the teenager, and when she turned back to Levi, her eyes were wide. She only held his gaze for a second though before turning it back to Isabel, unconsciously rubbing her small hands together.

"Levi?" she ventured after a moment, still staring at the sick girl. "She's so warm. And her arm is really... bony."

An uncomfortable twinge ran through Levi's gut at Mikasa's words, and he pulled her closer to his chest, reassuring himself that she was okay. "Isabel's sick, Mikasa. And starving. That's why Farlan and I aren't sure if we can save her."

Mikasa half turned so she could see into his eyes, and immediately fixed him with an accusing glare. "Did you give her food or medicine? Farlan always makes me eat it when 'm sick!"

Levi raised an eyebrow at the unwarranted accusation, but still explained himself. "She's unconscious, Kasa. We can't give her food or medicine until she wakes up. Until then, her body has to heal on its own."

The little girl's eyes immediately grew apologetic and her mouth formed a tiny "o". She cast a quick glance back to Isabel before returning it to Levi. "Can she get better _without_ waking up? And _will_ she wake up?"

Absentmindedly, Levi began stroking Mikasa's chin-length black hair as he studied Isabel. "She can get better to an extent, but if she doesn't eat soon, she will die. But I don't know if she'll wake up before that happens."

Mikasa fell silent at his response, only leaning further back into his chest. It seemed that she needed his comfort as much as he needed hers. For several long moments, the two simply observed Isabel, their eyes following the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest.

He quickly lost track of time and was about to grab Mikasa to leave when it happened. Suddenly, Isabel let out a weak gasp, the quiet noise startling the two Ackermans, and began to twitch back and forth in her sleep. Levi and Mikasa shared only a fleeting look before Levi quickly scooted closer to the sleeping girl's head.

Gently, he laid a hand on her red hair, hoping his touch alone would provide some form of comfort, as it did so often for Mikasa. At first, Isabel's state wasn't calmed, but when Mikasa followed her brother's lead and placed her hand beside his, the girl slowly began to relax.

At first, this seemed to be all, for after Isabel calmed, she returned to her previous motionless state. Disheartened, Levi slowly removed his hand, Mikasa following after another second.

The lack of touch seemed to affect Isabel, though. She began to whimper and squirm, although her green eyes remained firmly closed. Seeing this, Mikasa reached out to replace her hand, but Levi caught it before she could, not removing his gaze from their charge as he held it still in the air.

Eventually, Mikasa withdrew her arm and the two watched fascinated as the redheaded girl drew nearer and nearer to waking. Finally, she gasped again and her green eyes snapped open, wide and full of fear.

They had been expecting it, but neither Levi nor Mikasa could keep from jumping at the sudden movement. Mikasa curled reflexively into Levi's side and he held her tighter as Isabel studied the two of them.

After her eyes darted around the room frantically, they finally came to rest on Levi's, immediately identifying him as the larger threat. He noticed that they contained no trace of recognition, though. Not surprising. She had been so weak already by the time he and Farlan rescued her, of course she didn't remember him.

Keeping that in mind, Levi did something he probably wouldn't have done had Isabel not reminded him of Mikasa and Mikasa not been sitting on his lap.

Shifting his sister onto the knee further from the redhead, Levi scooted closer to her, so he was sitting next to her head. Gently, he rested a hand on her upper arm.

"Isabel. My name is Levi. Don't worry, you're safe here. My friend Farlan and I rescued you in an alley a few days ago. We're not going to hurt you, and we've been trying to help you get better."

As he had expected, Isabel at first looked skeptical and fearful, her eyes still desperately scanning for a way out. Slowly though, as she studied them, her expression relaxed and she stopped panicking. (Levi was pretty sure that it was seeing little Mikasa that did it.) Her green eyes locked on Levi, studying him. To his surprise though, they eventually lit up with recognition. He hadn't expected her to remember him.

Isabel opened her mouth to speak, but before she had an opportunity, a coughing fit overtook her and she bent double. It quickly reached the point of retching, and Levi wished Farlan was there.

But sadly he wasn't, and Mikasa had had jumped at Isabel's violent coughing and was currently hiding her head in Levi's chest. Thinking fast, he ordered Mikasa to go get a glass of water for the teenager. She would need medicine soon, but Levi didn't trust the five-year-old with getting that.

Mikasa gladly obeyed, jumping off Levi's lap and practically bolting from the room. Once she was gone, Levi turned his attention back to Isabel. Thankfully, her coughing fit had passed, but it resulted in her curling up on her side on the fetal position, whimpering as her eyes squinted shut. The uncomfortable memory of a sick baby Mikasa flashed in front of Levi's vision, and instinctively he moved closer to Isabel, stroking her hair as he made soothing noises. He had found it to be a strategy that worked quite well at calming Mikasa. Thankfully, it seemed to work for Isabel too, for she eventually unclenched and turned her green eyes to his gray ones.

She remained silent for the longest time. For a large part of that, she looked like she wanted to speak, but after so long of sickness, Levi was not surprised that she was having difficulties.

Eventually, through what looked like sheer willpower, she persevered. "T-thank you... Levi," she whispered. Levi gave a small smile in return and resumed the soft stroking of her hair. Content, Isabel closed her eyes and laid back on the pillow, both of them silent until Mikasa returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and a bowl of soup.

The small girl looked more confident than she had upon leaving, and slowly walked up so she was standing beside Isabel's head. The redhead opened her eyes, and when Mikasa saw that she had her attention, the five-year-old offered her the bowl and cup.

"Here, Isabel," she said with an attempted bright smile. "It's water 'nd soup. You should eat it. Levi always tells me to eat when 'm sick."

Isabel smiled softly at Mikasa in thanks, attempting to sit up and take the food. She was still so weak though that her arm gave out when she tried to use it to push herself up. Seeing this, Levi quickly scooted forward, gently pulling Isabel into a sitting position and leaning her against the headrest. Then, he took the food from Mikasa, placed it on the bed beside Isabel, and pulled his sister onto his lap.

With no small amount of struggling, Levi's charge managed to grab the cup and took greedy sips of water, quickly draining it. Once she had finished, Isabel paused, turning her wide green eyes to Levi and Mikasa.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice stronger now. "Thank you. But... why would you help me?"

At her question, Levi's mind flashed through his reasons from her rescue. Unconsciously, he drew Mikasa closer towards him on his lap as he tried to come up with an answer.

"You were dying. And there was no reason for that to happen," he settled on eventually.

A strange emotion flashed through Isabel's eyes at his answer. Levi was about to question her about it, but it vanished before he could and the teenager turned her attention to Mikasa.

"Who are you?" Isabel asked the little girl, wide green eyes meeting equally wide gray ones.

Mikasa flashed an almost undetectable look back at Levi before leaving scooting closer to Isabel, almost off of Levi's lap. She had over the years become a bit more comfortable with other people. Due to living in the Underground, it wasn't as if she became overly social, but she had begun acting more independently, no longer seeking his approval before speaking to people she hadn't met.

"Hi Isabel," Mikasa said with a bright smile. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman. I live with here with Levi and Farlan. Levi's my brother. But Farlan's my family too."

Isabel's eyes widened and she looked between Levi and Mikasa, seemingly trying to find the similarities. He wasn't really mad, but Levi's eyes narrowed. It wasn't as if he and Mikasa looked so different... they both had gray eyes, black hair, and pale skin (although Mikasa _was_ much more expressive than Levi...).

Once she contented herself, Isabel turned back to Mikasa, who was still staring at her. "Mikasa Ackerman, huh?"

Mikasa nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! 'nd this is my _onii-san_ , Levi Ackerman. But he and my other brother Farlan Church rescued you, so you already know them."

Levi could tell from Isabel's eyes that she didn't really remember Levi well, and Farlan not at all (which again, given her state upon rescue wasn't really surprising). But she didn't press the subject, instead asking, "How old are you, Mikasa?"

It reminded Levi of three years ago, when Farlan had asked the same question. But this time, Mikasa raised her whole right hand as she chirped, "'m five!"

Isabel's eyes widened. "You're only five? Where are your parents?" Levi knew that Isabel couldn't possibly be a stranger to the harsh reality of life in the Underground, but he also knew that it was one thing to be used to hardships yourself, but another thing to see them afflicted on someone so young. Indeed, it was probably part of what had drawn him to Isabel.

The question seemed to flip off a switch inside Mikasa, and she immediately lost her perky, upbeat attitude, becoming silent. Her shoulders hunched from a weight she was too young to understand, and she averted her gaze from Isabel's, seeking the somber-yet-reassuring presence of her brother.

Levi drew his sister onto his lap, stroking her hair and murmuring reassuringly as she curled into him. He could see the apology shining in Isabel's eyes, but answered her question before she could vocalize her feelings.

"Our mother died shortly after Mikasa was born," he explained, looking between the teenager and the child. "Even I never knew our father. I may have seen him twice in my life, if that."

Isabel's mouth dropped into an "o", the way Mikasa's did so often. She looked a few times between the siblings. "So you raised her, huh?" she asked Levi.

The black-haired man looked down at the black-haired girl, whose face was still buried in his chest. "Yeah. It was just us for two years. Then we met Farlan three years ago and have lived with him ever since."

He looked back up to see the redhead smiling softly. "That's really sweet. I can see how much the two of you love each other."

Levi didn't respond verbally, just looking down to his lap, watching the little girl snuggled against his chest, calming down as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

Eventually, Mikasa peeked an eye out of Levi's chest and turned it to the redhead. "D'you have a fam'ly, Isabel?" she asked shyly.

It was Isabel's turn to avert her gaze. She looked down at her fingers, twisting them together as she answered. "No," she responded, barely a whisper. "My parents abandoned me when I was young. I've been on my own on the streets for almost as long as I can remember."

Levi felt another sharp pang of guilt and anger when he saw his baby sister's face soften in a sympathy she should be far too young to be able to understand. The two girls shared a look of understanding for several minutes as Levi watched cursing himself. Suddenly though, he was ripped from his thoughts by Mikasa doing a complete attitude revolution and letting out a squeal of excitement, squirming in Levi's lap and turning to face him.

"Levi!" she exclaimed, gray eyes sparkling. "Isabel could stay with us 'nd Farlan!"

For several minutes, both Levi and Isabel were so shocked that all they could do was silently gape at Mikasa (who quickly lost confidence in her idea by their reaction).

Isabel recovered first, but Levi noticed that she kept her gaze on her hands as she spoke. "No, Mikasa, I couldn't possibly stay with you. Your... family has already been so generous, just caring for me for now and helping me get better. It would be way too much to ask for you to take me in. I... would just be an unnecessary... burden."

Levi's sister quickly opened her mouth to protest, but a guarded look from Isabel and Levi's resting a hand on her arm stopped her before she could get the words out. Instead, she returned her gaze to Levi's brown vest, clenching it in one hand and running a finger from the other hand over it shyly.

Levi watched her for a little bit before glancing up at Isabel, whose eyes were still on her hands, deliberately avoiding him and his sister. For several minutes, the three of them sat in silence as Levi alternated his gaze between his companions. He tried to ignore the intense guilt he could feel mounting as he thought about finding Isabel in the alley three days before.

When he first saw her, Isabel had reminded him of Mikasa. After finally speaking to her, his reasons for it had changed, but they were still there. Levi's sister and his new charge both were (from what he could tell) cheerful and optimistic, and caring and generous. But most importantly, despite everything they had been through in their short lives, both Mikasa and Isabel still had a sort of innocence to them. And over the nineteen years of his life, Levi had found that there was nothing that could bring out his overprotective side more than when he was confronted with _that._

And abandoning Isabel alone to die because she had no one to protect her (unlike Mikasa at least, he supposed) went against a philosophy that had strengthened every day for the five years he had raised his sister.

Levi desperately wished for Farlan to come home, so that he could talk to him about taking in Isabel. Because he was so close to doing so, regardless of the what he knew would be numerous consequences.

Luckily, after a few (extremely awkward and silent) minutes, the trio heard the sound of the door opening, and a few seconds later, Farlan's voice called, "Levi, Mikasa, I'm back!"

Mikasa perked up when she heard his call and began squirming on Levi's lap. Seeing this, he cast a quick glance at Isabel before saying, "Mikasa, go tell Farlan that Isabel's awake."

The girl needed no further encouragement, jumping off of Levi's lap and racing out the door.

Once she had gone, Levi turned all his attention to the teenager in the bed, noticing that she was still avoiding his gaze. She must not have been ready to accept what she had said about herself to Mikasa, he assumed.

Slowly, Levi scooted closer to Isabel, resting a hand on her cheek one he was close enough. Startled, the redhead looked up, her green eyes meeting his gray ones.

It went against his natural instincts, but Levi forced himself to maintain eye contact as he spoke. "Farlan and I are talented with the 3DMG," he told her. "And he has a bit of a reputation for being overly generous."

For several moments, Isabel just continued staring at Levi, her green eyes clouded over. Suddenly, they cleared and she gasped, pulling away from him. "Are... are you saying that I can l-live with you?" she whispered, her voice almost painfully hopeful.

Levi looked down to his hands when he saw the look in her eyes. Even after three years, displaying emotions did not come easily to him with anyone except Mikasa.

"You're too young to have to face the hell that is the Underground. I was younger than you when Mikasa and I were abandoned," he responded eventually.

For several long moments, there was silence. Levi kept his gaze firmly fixed on his hands.

Suddenly, an ecstatic squeal that sounded only slightly different from Levi's five-year-old sister's sounded through the room. Startled, the black-haired man jumped and snapped his head up for an explanation, only to be assaulted a second later. Somehow, despite her sick and weak state, Isabel had thrown herself at Levi, her arms wrapped tightly against his stomach, pinning his arms to his sides. His first instinct was to shove her off, but he was unable to move his arms enough to do so.

So instead, Levi sat motionless as Isabel broke down into sobs, her head buried in his chest.

"Thank you," she kept repeating between her cries. "Thank you."

Finally, Levi was able to free his hands, but instead of shoving her off of him, he hesitated for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her, stroking her hair the way he often did to comfort Mikasa.

"You're going to have to pull your own weight though," Levi warned, feeling an overwhelming need to dissipate the intense emotion. "We can't afford to support both you _and_ Mikasa."

Isabel raised her head enough to look into Levi's eyes and nod in eager reassurance. "Of course! I won't be a burden! I promise!"

Levi merely nodded, and Isabel looked back down, suddenly shy as she sat up properly.

"But..." she began, looking between her hands and Levi, "I... I can't believe that you would do this for me. Thank... thank you so much." She paused for a moment before looking determinedly into Levi's eyes. "I won't let you down! I promise, Levi-anaki!"

Levi was shocked. " _Anaki_?" he questioned.

Isabel nodded, the same determination in her green eyes. " _Anaki_."

Levi sat stunned for a few more minutes before his lips slowly curled up into a ghost of a smile. "Mikasa's always wanted a sister," he said eventually, reveling in the look of pure joy that formed on Isabel's face at his response.

When Farlan entered the room a few moments later, led by Mikasa, Levi simply stood up and said "Isabel's awake. And she's living with us," before scooping up his sister and walking out.

* * *

 _A/N: Long time no see everyone! Wow, I'm sorry about that. Things have been absolutely_ crazy _recently, but on the bright side, I graduated from high school last week! Hopefully I'll have more time to write over the summer. Yesterday I finished outlining a timeline for this entire story, so at least now there's a concrete goal to shoot for! I don't want to spoil too much, but this story will end up having twenty-eight or twenty-nine chapters, depending on if I decide to split one of the longer ones in half. So far, I have fifteen written, so I hope no one is exasperated with this story yet, because there's still a_ long _ride ahead of us. :P_

 _Thanks to_ Nekm573 (Guest), IWasHereAMoment (Guest), 1-10 were taken, RachelGarfield12, LunaBloom, Marilus (Guest), DustyBooks, Navy Bow, KnightOwl247, juliaslater286, _and_ Karli1252 _for reviewing Chapter 6, and_ EvilSquirrelsFans _for sending me a PM to remind me that people still read this story. :P You guys are awesome!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Chapter Eight

::

 _Underground District~December 25, 840_

Looking back on the event in hindsight, Levi really should've noticed that something was off.

The black-haired man woke up bright and early on a cold Tuesday and immediately realized that he was alone. That should have been his first clue. His little sister was a much heavier sleeper than he was, and often he had to wake her up for them to start the day. He could remember about three situations where Mikasa had been awake before him.

Levi didn't think anything of it, though, instead dressing in his usual attire and going out to the kitchen for some breakfast. But when he got there, he noticed that she, as well as Farlan and Isabel, were nowhere to be found, and a glance down the hall told him that the other bedroom was also empty.

When he noticed this, Levi had to take deep breaths to keep from panicking. As it was, he stumbled over to the counter and clung onto it as his mind began racing to try to come up with an explanation for the others' absence.

Unfortunately, after several moments of feverous mental searching, he drew a blank, and his panic increased tenfold. Levi was the leader; he could think of no reason for the three of them to go out alone without even _telling_ him about it.

So, his mind immediately jumped to the conclusion of foul play. Perhaps it was a bit premature or unwarranted, but after two decades in the Underground, it really wouldn't have made sense for him to react any other way.

Once he had reached his conclusion, Levi's panic levels spiked before he calmed a minuscule amount and began planning to get his family back.

Normally, Levi was proud of his ability to think rationally and quickly analyze a situation. But in one like this, where his baby sister, best friend of three years, and newly-adopted third family member were missing and he had absolutely no leads, his affections and panic for them overwhelmed the normally stoical, Underground-hardened leader and he was swept past the point of rational thought.

Almost blindly, Levi stumbled over to the closet where the group stowed their 3DMG, his panic increasing when he saw all three pairs there, meaning that Farlan _hadn't_ taken Mikasa and Isabel out to watch him fly (something they both loved).

Trying to ignore the almost painful frantic pounding of his heart, Levi pulled on his harnesses and gear as quickly as he could. He then sprinted out the door, beginning a mental list of everywhere kidnappers could've taken his family (and unfortunately, there were many).

In his haste, Levi didn't even notice the red and green trim hung over the doorframe of their small home.

* * *

On the other side of the city, a trio strolled through the crowded streets of the Underground. They all were clad in long gray cloaks, reaching down to their brown boots. With their hoods almost covering their faces, they blended in perfectly with the early-morning crowd.

Five-year-old Mikasa Ackerman stood in the center of the group. Her hands reached up to clutch Farlan's on her left, and Isabel's on her right. She held on tightly as the older two maneuvered their group through the city streets. Her gray eyes remained mostly fixed on the dirty street below her, but occasionally they darted up to take in her surroundings, returning when she saw something especially unusual or frightening.

Despite her age, Mikasa was still remarkably unfamiliar with the world of the Underground. She had only been out into it a couple times over the years, and never without Levi by her side. Even though she currently had both Isabel and Farlan to protect her, the small girl couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy without the reassuring presence of her older brother.

The trio continued on this way for a while, no one speaking. Mikasa knew she was too frightened to be able to hold a conversation properly, but she rather wished that Farlan and Isabel would start. It would be comforting to be able to hear the sound of voices that weren't all foreign and unrecognizable.

It was one of Mikasa's routine scans that finally broke the silence. She was staring over to her left, past Farlan's shoulder, when her eyes caught on a small, somewhat shabby, shop. She squinted at it for a few moments (Levi had begun to teach her how to read, but without access to very many books or other printed materials, she hadn't exactly had much practice), finally decoding the name of _Experteas_ _._

Her shyness temporarily forgotten, the small girl let out an excited gasp, startling both her companions, and turned her attention to Farlan.

"Can we go there?" she exclaimed, releasing Isabel's hand to point at the store. "It's a tea shop!"

The second-in-command followed the youngest's finger to the store, then turned back around and shot Isabel a look over Mikasa's head. Seeing this, the younger Ackerman shifted her attention to her newest family member, sending her her saddest puppy dog eyes, the ones even Levi had trouble resisting.

"Pleeease Isabel?" she begged. "It's a _tea_ shop! Levi would _love_ it!"

Isabel chuckled, unswayed by her antics, and ruffled her adopted sister's shoulder-length black hair. "I'm sure he would, Mikasa. _Anaki_ is very fond of tea. But it's up to Farlan."

Encouraged by this response, the little girl turned her puppy dog eyes to her adopted brother.

In anticipation of this, the blond man let out a stream of air, turning to eye the tea shop. "I don't know, Mikasa," he responded eventually. "We came to get that fourth set of Maneuver Gear."

Mikasa pouted at his answer, even though he still wasn't looking at her. "So? You 'lready _paid_ for the gear, so we can use the money for other stuff!"

This finally motivated Farlan to turn back to face her, and he eyed the five-year-old with a stern look in his blue eyes. "Mikasa, just because we are lucky enough to have a steady income and enough food doesn't mean that we can spend money recklessly."

While Levi was her brother and had the most say in how Mikasa was raised, after living with her for three years, Farlan had become somewhat of a father figure for the girl as well. And even though she had only been with them for six months, there was little doubt that Isabel would acquire a similar role. Having firsthand experience of the harsh reality of life so many around them faced had instilled in all of the older three a strong protectiveness for Levi's little sister.

Mikasa shrunk back a bit at Farlan's stern words, her hands clasping each other and her gaze again focused downward. "But Levi loves tea," she repeated to the concrete, voice scared and apologetic.

She heard Farlan heave a sigh and suddenly he stopped and crouched down in front of her until they were at the same eye level. On her right, Isabel simply bent over a little, as she didn't tower over the girl like their companion. Hesitantly, Mikasa peered up through her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa," Farlan said, rubbing her arm soothingly. "I know you were just thinking of Levi. Believe me, I would love to get him some tea. But... I know we always tell you that life in the Underground is hard. We're better off than most, thanks to the Maneuver Gear. Hopefully you'll never have to experience this firsthand, but many of those here have to worry about things we mostly take for granted, like where their next meal will come from. They don't have any money to spend on things like tea or other presents."

The five-year-old's gray eyes were welling up with tears by the time Farlan finished his speech. She looked into his intense blue ones almost desperately and whispered, "M-me 'nd Levi used to be like that, right?"

With a sad smile, Farlan reached out for the little girl's hands and nodded softly.

The images of Farlan's scenes flashed a bit too vividly in front of Mikasa's eyes and she launched into the man's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. He was startled, almost falling onto his back before catching her and regaining balance.

"-'m-'m sorry Farl-lan," she sobbed, clinging tightly to his neck.

Gently, the older man scooped his young family member into his arms and stood up, rubbing her back and he whispered soothingly in her ear. Isabel stroked her hair and eventually put a finger under her chin, lifting her head enough so they could make eye contact.

"It's okay, Mikasa," she whispered with a gentle smile. "Even if we don't get tea, we're still getting the gear. And I'm sure Levi will be thrilled that he'll be able to teach you."

Far from being reassuring, the only reaction that the sixteen-year-old's words elicited was more tears from Mikasa.

"B-but that's for _me_ ," she sobbed. "I wanna get something for _Levi_!"

The redhead could only smile sadly. "Sorry Mikasa," she whispered simply in response.

The little girl reburied her head in Farlan's shoulder and the group continued on in this manner towards their destination. Once they were almost there, Mikasa calmed enough to lift her head. As she stared out across the densely-populated streets, she suddenly remembered something and couldn't help a small gasp.

Excited, the little girl quickly raised her head from Farlan's shoulder and reached into the pocket of her dark pants, her ecstasy growing when her fingers touched a small pile of metal. Quickly, she pulled out the coins and held them up to her companions.

Isabel's green eyes widened and she reached out, taking the pile when the girl didn't protest. "There's so many," she whispered in awe after sifting through them. "Mikasa, where did you get these?"

The little girl smiled proudly. "Levi gives me 'em sometimes. I've kept them all. Is it enough to buy tea?"

Farlan let out a quiet chuckle, ruffling her hair. "Absolutely. We might even be able to buy _two_ tins of tea with this much."

The little girl gasped at his response. "Really? Can we?" she exclaimed.

Isabel responded this time. "Let's just get one. We can save the rest of the money for something else."

Mikasa nodded, not really disappointed, and squirmed in Farlan's arms until he set her down. Once she was on the ground, she ran off ahead, towards where they had agreed to meet the merchant, to gain their fourth set of 3DMG.

"C'mon!" Mikasa exclaimed, looking back. "Let's go get _onii-san_ 's Christmas present!"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Levi was able to say with absolute certainty that he had never felt this many emotions in his entire life, or this strongly. He had spent all his time since awakening flying through the air, high enough to stay out of sight, but low enough to see people enough to recognize them.

But after checking everywhere he could think of that wasn't inside someone's house, the leader was no longer able to fight back his emotions and had collapsed on the roof of an abandoned building. That it wasn't too far from where he had first learned to fly wasn't lost on him.

Levi curled his legs to his chest and placed his fists over his eyes, half trying to come up with some sort of plan, but half just trying to stop his violent shaking. He was surprised to feel unfamiliar tears sting his eyes.

Before, Levi had known that his adopted family was important to him. But he had never realized just how much they mattered (well, except for Mikasa) until their temporary absence reduced the man who could normally withstand tremendous strain to sobbing on a rooftop, unable to even gather the strength to move. If it were any other situation, Levi was sure that he would be ashamed of himself.

As it was, once he had cried enough to be slightly calmer, he tried to grip reality as hard as he could, in attempt to finally come up with a concrete plan.

Over the years, Farlan and Levi had gained quite a reputation for themselves, and they were known to be strong enough to defend themselves. So someone would only able to kidnap Mikasa, Isabel, and Farlan if they too were incredibly powerful.

But that was one thing that didn't make sense. He supposed he understood kidnapping Isabel and Mikasa, since they were still weak and untrained (Levi and Farlan _really_ needed to find a way to get a fourth pair of 3DMG...), but how could they overwhelm Farlan? And if it was a sufficiently large group, how could they get in without alerting anybody?

Moreover, due to the small size of their house, Mikasa and Levi shared a bed. How could someone get in and take Mikasa without waking Levi? And he was the leader of the group; why would they take everyone except him?

A fresh sob tore through Levi and he curled smaller. It didn't make any sense! But if they hadn't been taken, where could the others be? And _why hadn't they told him?_

It wasn't often in his life that Levi Ackerman felt completely hopeless, or at least to the point of giving up. But he was currently teetering further over the brink than he had ever been before.

The young man sat in this way for a while more. But in doing so, he was rendered oblivious to the delighted shouts and cheers that began to sound through the city as its residents began celebrating the one worldwide day of hope.

* * *

Mikasa watched from Isabel's arms as Farlan spoke with the merchant and gained the group's fourth pair of 3DMG, much in the way he had almost two years earlier. The little girl could clearly remember the elation she felt when her two brothers brought home the first three pairs all that time ago.

That time, though, her happiness had been mostly due to the joy she could feel radiating off of Levi. Mikasa had known for as long as she could remember that her brother was not a very expressive person by nature, so when he grew excited about something to the point of laughing and cheering (her two most prominent memories of that day; she knew she would never forget the way Levi's high, clear laugh rang off the buildings), it was going to completely change their lives.

As she stared at the shiny metal contraption in Farlan's arms though, the mounting excitement she could feel was all for her. She had never used the gear, but she was certain that she knew as much about it as her two male family members and more than her female one. As soon as they had acquired the first sets, Levi had begun to teach Mikasa. He had told her how to clean it, put it together and take it apart, repair it, and the basic principles of flying, although stressing that it would be a very different experience actually going through the air.

Mikasa was hopeful though, almost overwhelmingly so. Farlan had told her many times that Levi was the best there was when it came to 3DMG, even besting the Military Police, and they were both confident that Mikasa would inherit his abilities. But even if she didn't, she still had Levi to teach her. True, her brother wasn't known for being a particularly outstanding teacher, but since she had been raised by him, Mikasa was able to understand his methods better than anything else. (A fact that had already been proven by the way Levi had taught her how to clean. It had been one of her first lessons upon growing old enough to do so properly, and her brother constantly used her work to complain about the inferiority of Farlan and Isabel's.)

As Farlan reached the two girls, Mikasa squirmed out of Isabel's arms, running over to her adopted brother to see her gear (not Levi's, or Farlan's, or the pair that would become Isabel's. _Hers_ _._ ) for the first time.

Farlan took in the black-haired girl's adoring look and chuckled, ruffling her hair with sparkling blue eyes. She turned her gray ones to his and beamed at him, standing on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his neck, even in his bent position.

"Thank you Farlan!" she exclaimed. "This is the bestest Christmas present ever! _Onii-san_ 'll like it too, right?"

Farlan rubbed her back with his free hand. "Of course, Mikasa. Levi will be thrilled that we were able to get a pair to teach you on. He's been worried for a while that we'd never get one and he'd have to give up teaching you in order to train Isabel."

Mikasa smiled into Farlan's shoulder at his response, but Isabel frowned and bumped against him. "Stop making me feel guilty, Farlan!" she complained, but was secretly a bit uneasy about her presence being unwelcome by their leader.

Luckily, Farlan was quick to reassure, scooping up Mikasa with his free arm and standing. He observed the fear present behind Isabel's angry eyes and laughed, handing her the set of Maneuver Gear. Startled, she grabbed it, and once she had, Farlan wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Mikasa around her shoulders.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the blond-haired man retorted, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Isabel rolled her eyes at his teasing, but Mikasa didn't miss the still-observable fear contained in them. She scooted in Farlan's arms so that they were closer together.

"After all, Levi brought you in on his own," Mikasa pointed out sweetly. "'f he didn't want you, he wouldn't've done that. 'nd he didn't even give Farlan a choice about letting you stay."

Farlan laughed in memory at that night (and partly to cheer Isabel up). "I remember that!" he exclaimed. "You came in and told me she was awake, then Levi jumps from zero to a hundred two seconds later. Didn't even let me ask what was going on..."

Mikasa laughed at the second-in-command's explanation, and a second later, Isabel joined in with a small giggle. Both of her companions were relieved to see her green eyes rapidly clearing.

The redhead fixed her gaze on her hands for a few moments before whispering, "Thanks, guys. That really helped a lot."

The other two exchanged looks for a second, then without hesitation, Mikasa wrapped her arms tightly around Isabel's neck, and Farlan lifted them both into the air (making sure he didn't damage the 3DMG Isabel was holding).

Caught off guard, Isabel responded with a squeal, seemingly having trouble deciding if she wanted to punch Farlan for scaring her, or cling to him for security. After a second, she decided on the latter, but still delivered a halfhearted slap to the shoulder after making sure that she, Mikasa, and the Maneuver Gear weren't going to fall.

"Farlan, you jerk!" she exclaimed, glaring at him from her position. Her reaction only elicited laughs from her companions, and after a second of pouting, Isabel joined in. For several minutes, the trio simply stood laughing in the middle of the street, Farlan supporting his two female family members in his arms.

Mikasa took a moment to glance between her two adopted siblings. Levi may not have liked that she had been brought up the way she had, but truthfully, the girl herself didn't mind it too much. After all, it had given her her older brother, whom she loved more than anything in the world. And she had also gained Farlan and Isabel, who were close seconds.

She smiled a bright smile to her two companions and wrapped her arms around Farlan's neck, scooting so that she was closer to Isabel.

"This is the best Christmas ever."

* * *

When the small white building came into view, Mikasa broke away from her two companions and charged towards the door as quickly as her little legs allowed. Clutching the tin of tea leaves she had bought for her brother tightly to her chest, the girl threw open the door to their home, a wide excited grin breaking through her features.

" _Onii-san_!" she called even before stepping across the threshold, "We're back! 'nd I got you some-" She cut off her words abruptly, skidding to a halt inside the kitchen. From that vantage point, their entire house was visible, and she could quickly see that it was empty. Frantically, she began rapidly turning her head, hoping she had just missed him the first time. " _Onii-san_?" she called again, voice growing hesitant, "Levi, where are you?"

Farlan and Isabel stepped through the door a moment later, and Mikasa quickly sprinted back to them, hugging Isabel's leg fearfully. "Isabel, Farlan! Levi's not here!"

Farlan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "He's not?" he asked, and was answered by a rapid head shake from Mikasa. The black-haired girl could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she determinedly fought them back, the way she had seen Levi do time and time again.

Almost maternally, Isabel was able to sense Mikasa's rising fear and lifted her into her arms, embracing her soothingly as Farlan left the doorway to scout the apartment.

Quickly, the blond man confirmed that Levi was indeed missing and first entered the hallway to check the closet. From their position in the entryway, Isabel and Mikasa heard his gasp a moment later and Isabel instantly sprinted over.

"What is it!?" the redhead cried once they were in sight of each other.

Farlan half turned and answered with a somber voice, "There's only two pairs of Maneuver Gear here. Levi must've gone out."

The girls both gasped, but Farlan was already taking off his shoes and cloak to pull on the harnesses. Seeing this, Mikasa quickly demanded, "What're you doing!?"

The second-in-command merely fixed her with a surprised look before answering confidently, "I'm going out to look for him."

"We're coming too!" Isabel stated immediately in response, Mikasa nodding in agreement. That got Farlan to pause and turn to face them fully before he answered.

"Absolutely not," he commanded in a similar manner to the way he had reprimanded Mikasa earlier, "You two will stay here. We have no idea where Levi could've gone, and Mikasa is too young to go on a chase all around the city. Isabel, you need to stay here to watch her. Plus, neither of you know how to use 3D Maneuver Gear and it would be impossible for me to carry you."

At his words, Mikasa finally lost her battle and tears began streaming rapidly from her wide gray eyes. "I wan-na g-go!" she wailed, pulling the neck of her gray cloak up over the lower half of her face. "P-please Farl-lan? I wan' L-Levi!"

Farlan's blue eyes instantly melted when he heard the desperation in his adopted sister's voice. He grabbed her from Isabel's arms, embracing her tightly as she clung to his shirt collar. It was folded down, not raised up like Levi's, and that caused Mikasa to break out into a fresh round of sobs.

Looking between the five-year-old's heavily shaking frame and Isabel's green eyes sparkling with fear, Farlan instantly caved. "Fine," he said, stroking Mikasa's silky hair, "You two can come. I can carry Mikasa, but Isabel, you'll have to walk on your own. And I'm bringing my gear to check the rooftops, but I will not bring the two of you up every one of those."

Mikasa and Isabel nodded solemnly and Farlan continued pulling on his gear, handing Mikasa off to Isabel after she whimpered and clung to him when he tried to set her down on the floor. As soon as he finished, he took back Mikasa and he and Isabel sprinted out the door.

* * *

The little gang didn't have to search too far to find their missing member, which considering Mikasa's mental condition, Farlan was incredibly thankful for.

Living with Levi for three years had given Farlan a fairly good idea of how the short man worked, so he began his search near their house, and then gradually headed in the direction of the alley where they had first learned to fly.

The trio climbed up through the building to the rooftop where Farlan and Levi had first launched into the air, all those years ago. Since he was the only one with 3DMG, that was where Farlan left Isabel. He planned to have the girls wait there while he searched the buildings in that general area, but Mikasa's panicking worsened when he tried to leave her there, so Farlan quickly resigned himself to carrying her. It wasn't like she was that heavy, and training to fly with one hand would probably be good for him.

Clutching his missing comrade's little sister tightly against his chest, Farlan jumped off the roof and began leaping from building to building, searching for Levi. After repeating the process several times without luck, Farlan felt a pit of dread begin to grow in his own chest, fueled by the soft sobs he could feel from Mikasa, whose head was buried in his shoulder.

The sixth building Farlan landed on was a mid-sized apartment building that had clearly been abandoned long ago, if the way the concrete crunched under his boot was anything to go by. As soon as he landed and the sounds of his Maneuver Gear disappeared, Farlan could instantly pick up the quiet sound of sobbing. He wasn't positive that it wasn't coming from Mikasa in his arms, but was confident enough to investigate.

Silently, he crept across the roof. When he rounded a corner of the small protrusion that housed the stairwell, Farlan's eyes instantly widened and he couldn't help a small gasp. For a moment, he was frozen in place by the bizarreness of the sight before him.

There was no doubt that the person lying on the ground several meters away was Levi. He was wearing Maneuver Gear for one, and not many people in the Underground had that. But he was also dressed in the brown vest, white shirt, dark gray pants, and brown boots that Levi wore nearly every day. But this certainty made the situation before Farlan that much more unusual.

In the three years that Farlan had lived with Levi, he had maybe seen his comrade shed tears once. And even then, it was only one or two, and he got it under control quickly. He'd never seen Levi broken. Never like this.

The first thing Farlan noticed was Levi's shirt. The white fabric was covered in dirt, yet the black-haired man didn't even seem to acknowledge this fact, despite that any other time it would be grounds for an all-out cleaning spree. Instead, he remained in his position of laying on his stomach on the roof. Farlan could see his fingers tearing at his dark hair as his head rested in his hands, and the violent shaking of his shoulders that was the dead giveaway of sobbing (plus he could now hear the cries).

The shock that came from his emotionless leader showing emotion rooted Farlan into a gawking silence for several moments. The lack of movement drew the attention of Mikasa, though, and she slowly pulled her head out of his shoulder to check what was wrong. It didn't take at all long for her gray eyes to fall on her brother.

Originally, Mikasa was flooded with an overwhelming feeling of relief when she finally saw her brother again- so much so that it brought on fresh tears. But after a second, she registered that he was crying as much as she was, and terror stabbed her in the gut. It took a _lot_ to make Levi cry; she knew that first hand. What had _happened?_

The little girl snapped out of her trance much quicker than Farlan, though, beginning to squirm in his arms after only a second. The blond man instantly set her down, and she sprinted over to Levi, crying out " _Onii-san_!" through her sobs.

When Levi heard the call of his title, he was first half-convinced that his broken state had brought upon delusions. He was tempted to ignore it and retreat further into his misery, but he had never been good at ignoring Mikasa.

His head snapped up in the direction of the cry, and relief flooded Levi's body from his head to his toes when he saw little Mikasa running towards him, tears streaming down her pale face, and Farlan standing shell-shocked farther on.

His relief brought on a fresh wave of crying, and Levi scrambled up onto his knees just in time to catch his sister as she launched herself at him. Mikasa wrapped her arms tightly around Levi's neck, fearful that he would disappear again if she let him go, and Levi picked her up, clinging to her just as tightly for the exact same reasons.

After several minutes of sobbing, Levi managed to calm down enough to speak. In the process though, his relief changed to anger at his three companions for making him worry to the point of tears. He couldn't stop himself from yelling, but since Mikasa was the only one there (a quick glance told him that Farlan had disappeared from sight), he was able to control his anger much better.

Levi pulled his sister away from his chest, his resolve almost melting when he saw that she still looked petrified. "Mikasa Ackerman," he demanded in a low voice, "Where have you been _all day_!?"

The little girl whimpered at his harsh tone, involuntarily reaching out to him for comfort (although that was perhaps unwise considering that he was the one yelling at her). "Farlan and Isabel took me to the market," she whispered after a second, eyes downcast.

Levi's own gray eyes narrowed in confusion. He and Farlan had just gotten food a few days ago, and they weren't in need of medical supplies. Why would they go there? And more importantly, wouldn't Mikasa or at least Farlan have told him ahead of time?

"Why did you go there?" he finally voiced.

To his frustration, his sister was very reluctant to answer. She fidgeted with her hands for a few seconds, then scanned their surroundings, as if looking for an escape. Levi watched her process, too busy trying to piece together the clues he had gotten to reprimand her. But as time wore on and he drew a blank, the young man grew impatient. He was about to open his mouth and demand that she answer when a scream from behind them caused both Levi and Mikasa to jump.

"Levi-anaki!" came the familiar high-pitched voice, and Levi turned in time to see that Farlan and Isabel had finally shown up before the teenager tackled him. He shoved Mikasa off his lap so she wouldn't get hurt and patted Isabel lightly on the head.

"Levi!" Farlan demanded as he walked over, "What are you doing here?"

The leader's nose wrinkled, unwilling to admit to his emotions (he chose to ignore the fact that at least Mikasa and Farlan had already seen him crying). "I think a better question is: where the hell have you three _been!?_ And why didn't you fucking _tell_ _me_ where you were going!?"

His frustration increased tenfold when the older two had the same reactions as Mikasa, exchanging nervous looks with each other and the little girl. Levi briefly glared at Farlan, but when his second-in-command met it with cool determination, he turned his glare to the green and gray eyes of his two sisters.

Mikasa whimpered and teared up and Levi instantly felt like a terrible person. Isabel took it a bit better though. She looked scared (it was hard not to, by how intimidating his glare was), but still didn't back down. Instead, she looked between Farlan and Mikasa, reached a silent decision, and turned back to Levi.

"It'd probably be best to show you," the redhead confessed. "We need to go back to the house."

For a second Levi merely sat with narrowed eyes, but when the teenager still didn't bow, he sighed and reluctantly pushed himself to his feet. Isabel grinned in victory and rushed over to the edge of the roof, the others quickly following. Levi picked up Mikasa and shot off the roof towards their home without waiting for the other two.

The two siblings waited for their other companions on the roof of the building they had originally taken off from. When Farlan and Isabel finally appeared, Levi instantly left, silently leading the way to their house. He was still a bit bitter about being reduced to crying on a rooftop over something as simple as the others going to the _market_ _._

Mikasa stuck by his side as Levi led the way, but when they approached their house, she took the lead, grabbing his hand and exclaiming, "C'mon _onii-san_!" Curious as to what could make her so excited, Levi followed.

Inside their house, Mikasa led Levi over to the sitting room and forced him onto one of the couches. Once she was sure he wasn't going to leave, the little girl ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the tin of tea leaves off the counter, hiding it behind her back as she returned to the sitting room.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the delighted smile his baby sister had suddenly adopted. The little girl sprinted over to him and attempted to climb up onto his lap, which was made difficult by the fact that she refused to move her hands from behind her back. After a moment of watching her struggle, Levi picked her up, shooting a confused glance to Farlan and Isabel, who were seated on the other couch.

"What's going on?" he asked with narrowed eyes, gaze darting between each of his companions.

Isabel gave him a soft smile. " _Anaki_ , what day is it today?"

The leader's eyes only narrowed further, glancing at Isabel and Farlan, half-suspecting a trick. "... Tuesday."

Mikasa let out a large sigh from his lap, startling Levi into looking at her. "It's December 25, _onii-san_!"

At her words, Levi froze _._ _December_ _25_... of course. Mikasa loved Christmas. Farlan and Isabel had probably taken her to the market to look at all the holiday decorations (they were unable to afford any presents). Levi felt like an idiot.

"Christmas..." he muttered, looking between his sister and adopted family to confirm his suspicions. Isabel and Farlan merely grinned, but Mikasa began bouncing in Levi's lap.

"And it's your birthday, Levi!" she exclaimed. Levi winced. He had hoped that she wouldn't remember that, but he probably should've known better. He hoped that she wouldn't every single Christmas, yet the girl hadn't once forgotten. She had even told Farlan the first year they moved in with him and convinced him to make a special dinner for Levi (he had been mortified and ended up giving the food to the other two). Honestly, Levi at times couldn't remember why he'd told her his birthday in the first place.

The leader fixed the little girl with a stern look. "I know, Mikasa. And I don't want you doing anything to try and celebrate it, alright?"

Instantly, Mikasa's eyes welled up with tears and Levi felt like a terrible person. He ignored his urge to comfort her though (at least temporarily), and firmly crossed his arms over his chest.

All was silent for several minutes as Levi and Mikasa tried to outlast each other. The little girl looked away first, finally removing a hand from behind her back in order to wipe her nose. She looked sadly back up at Levi and whispered, "But... but I 'lready got you a present."

Levi once again froze, staring the little girl in wide-eyed disbelief. "You... _what_ _?_ " he demanded, looking to Isabel and Farlan, hoping they would deny Mikasa's statement.

Sadly, the other two avoided his gaze, forcing the twenty-year-old to confront his five-year-old sister alone. "M-mm-hmm," she whimpered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I s-saved up the money you g-gave me to buy i-it."

That was it. She won. Levi could practically feel his heart shatter at the disappointment in Mikasa's tone. He caved, uncrossing his arms to pull the girl into a tight hug. "I... suppose you can give it to me."

Like so many times before, the transformation was instant. Mikasa's smile returned as she eagerly pulled out a small tin box from behind her back. Curious, Levi took it from her hands. Once he was able to read the label, his fingers halted and he looked disbelievingly to his sister.

"Kasa..." he whispered, "This tea... it's one of the rarest kinds here in the Underground. How... how did you afford it?"

The little girl smiled softly. "I kept all the coins you give me," she whispered, grabbing Levi's fingers and squeezing. He squeezed back, trying to ignore the tears welling up in his eyes. How was this his life?

" _Onii-san_?" came the concerned voice. Levi made a decision. He would not cry. Sniffling, he blinked back his tears and shot as reassuring of a smile as he could.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Kasa," he said, ruffling her hair. "I can't believe that you would do that for me. Thank you."

It was worth being uncharacteristically emotional for the way Mikasa's face lit up, like he had just given her the world. She broke out into a wide grin, displaying the gap where her top front tooth had fallen out just the week before. Somehow, it made her look even more adorable to Levi.

"That's not all though, Levi-anaki," Isabel piped up from the other couch. "Mikasa, do you want to show him what else we got?"

Levi looked at her, confused, but Mikasa let out an excited squeal and climbed off of Levi's lap. "Wait here, _onii-san_!" she commanded.

His curiosity grew as Mikasa dashed to the hallway closet where they kept their three pairs of 3DMG. Except that there would only be one pair in there now, since both he and Farlan were still wearing theirs.

So the twenty-year-old was understandably shocked when he saw his little sister running back towards him with _two_ pairs of Maneuver Gear in her arms.

Instinctively, Levi jumped up from his seat, abandoning the tin of tea to take the two pairs of gear from Mikasa's arms. Even though he knew better, he couldn't help but look down at himself and over at Farlan to ensure that they _were_ both still wearing their gear. After all, how else would they have gotten a fourth pair?

But after inevitably confirming that this was the case, Levi curiously eyed the gear in his hands. After confirming that it was real, the young man turned his curious gaze to Farlan and Isabel.

Catching this, Mikasa tugged on her brother's sleeve, turning his attention to her. "Isabel and Farlan got money to buy me a pair, Levi! That's why we went to the market today!"

This time, Levi was so shocked that he involuntarily staggered backwards. When Mikasa reached out to stabilize him (not that she would be able to; she was tiny) though, he was able to catch himself and turned his gray eyes intently to the two older members of their group.

"You two... how?" he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me? Or let me help? We would've been able to get it faster if I knew that you two were saving up!" Levi started his speech in simple curiosity, but as he continued on his anger grew, and by the end, he was glaring and practicality shouting at Farlan and Isabel.

Since the four of them had been living together for six months, and Levi, Farlan, and Mikasa far longer than that, all three of the others knew that Levi would and was about to go off on Farlan and Isabel. So, Mikasa quickly jumped in to pacify her brother, also knowing that he couldn't stay mad at her.

"We wanted to surprise you, Levi!" she exclaimed, tugging on the hem of his shirt to get his attention. "It was gonna be a Christmas present! 'cause today's your birthday _and_ Christmas, so you should get _two_ presents!"

He wasn't completely satisfied, but Levi knew that he wouldn't be able to argue against his baby sister. Plus, what was done was done, and there was nothing he could do about it. So, he reluctantly set the two pairs of 3DMG on the vacant couch and lifted Mikasa into his arms.

"You still could've told me," he muttered, even as ran a hand through his sister's hair.

Knowing that they were forgiven, Isabel stood up from her spot on the couch and walked behind Levi, resting her arm on his shoulder and her head on it. "But that would've ruined the surprise, _anaki_!" she exclaimed with a grin. Levi narrowed his eyes at her in response, but relaxed when Mikasa giggled at Isabel's statement. He ruffled her hair again and looked between her, Isabel leaning against his shoulder, and Farlan still sitting on the couch.

It had been one of his biggest concerns upon adopting Isabel that he would be unable to train Mikasa. The third pair of gear that he and Farlan had gotten had been hers from the beginning, but since Isabel was far older than Mikasa, they would have to teach her how to use Maneuver Gear in order to be able to support all four of them. Levi knew from the beginning that he would more than likely have to give the third pair to Isabel. And if he did, it would be pointless to teach Mikasa, since she would never be able to practice.

But now... now he could. He could teach Mikasa, and someday, all four of them could go flying together. He loved flying with Farlan, but knew that the experience would be even better if he could share it with his entire family. And his sister would finally be able to see why he loved using the gear so much. She would be able to feel the freedom that came from escaping the tight grip of the Underground, even if only for a few hours.

To be honest, Levi had wanted to train Mikasa as soon as he had first flown. It was awful when he figured that he probably wouldn't be able to. But now, Farlan, Isabel, and Mikasa herself had come through for him, ensuring that he would still be able to fulfill his dream. It was an amazing feeling, being able to rely on others like that. But at the same time, it also terrified Levi to death.

He had lived his whole life learning to never rely on anyone. Even before his mother died, she had never been really able to provide for him, and of course it got much worse when she did, and Levi was also forced to care for Mikasa. Since that was how it had been for over half his life, independence was so deeply rooted into who he was that Levi found it hard to count on anybody... for anything.

But ever since he moved in with Farlan three years ago, the recluse man had slowly been growing accustomed to counting on his comrades and family, even if for simple things, like going out to buy food. He knew it would be only a matter of time before that trust expanded. Actually, Farlan, Isabel, and Mikasa getting the 3DMG had shown that it already _was_ happening, and no matter what he said, Levi was powerless to stop it.

Of course, this information immediately triggered within Levi an overwhelming fear of the, what he felt to be, inevitable failure. Eventually, he knew that his trust of the others would backfire on him. He would tell them to do something for him, or they would be doing something for him, and they would get caught, or hurt, or killed, or _something_.

But if the result was so clear to Levi, then why did he find himself unable to stop it? If he _knew_ that he would cause something to happen to Isabel, or Farlan, or his baby sister, why didn't Levi just shut them out? Put his foot down, make it clear that he didn't want any of this?

Except... well, except, he knew why he didn't do it. It was because, he realized as he looked at the delighted expressions on his family members' faces, he couldn't bring himself to lie to them. He _did_ want this. No matter what he said, no matter how sure he was that it would blow up in their faces, Levi still wanted to let them help him. He had grown far too used to trusting to just... _stop_.

This terrified Levi even more. But he knew there wasn't much more he could do at this point than let what had happened happen. He didn't have the strength to fight it, not now, now that he was already Mikasa's _onii-san_ , Isabel's _anaki_ , and Farlan's closest friend and trusted comrade.

Somehow, he had all of this. And Levi realized that he could either love it, and use that love as motivation to protect it, or fear it, shutting the others out until they stopped caring about him.

On that day, that cold, Christmas Tuesday, Levi Ackerman made his choice. And it would become the most important choice he ever made.

A rare smile graced his lips as Levi pulled Mikasa tight in his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. He then wrapped an arm around Isabel's shoulders and ruffled her short red hair. Finally, walking over to Farlan, Levi plopped down on the couch next to him, meeting the other man's eyes with an earnest look.

"Thank you. Thank you all. I... can't believe you would do this for me."

Isabel smiled widely, but also in confusion. "Of course, Levi-anaki!" she said. "It's your birthday, and Christmas, and we lo- _care_ about you."

Any other time, Levi was sure he would have ignored her slip-up. He didn't like people saying _that_ to him unless they were Mikasa. But this wasn't any other time, and the black-haired man was feeling strangely optimistic.

He met Mikasa's dark gray eyes (a reflection of his own), Isabel's bright green ones, and Farlan's ice blue, trying to ingrain them- and this moment- into his memory forever.

"I love you too, Isabel. And Mikasa. And Farlan. I love you all so much."

At first, there was silence. Then, Isabel's jaw slowly slackened, her and Farlan staring at him in stunned silence.

Mikasa seemed aware of how big a moment this was. With a squeal, she jumped up so she was standing in Levi's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip.

"We love you too, _onii-san_!" she exclaimed in pure bliss, "I love you so much!"

Levi hugged her back, and slowly, Isabel and Farlan joined in on the other sides.

Mikasa Ackerman looked between her brother and adopted siblings from her position nestled against his chest. And in that moment, she was certain that even the richest noble in the sunlit world could never be as happy as she was.

* * *

 _A/N: Hi everyone! The next chapter didn't come out as quickly as I would have wanted, but it's the longest I've ever written- over eight thousand words- so hopefully that makes up for it! I've been wanting to post this one for a very long time; it's one of my favorites in terms of character development, and it will definitely return in Levi's thoughts later. Also we finally get to introduce Mikasa's PoV! There will also be a lot more of that in the future chapters, so hopefully it's something you all like! Unfortunately, I'm starting at university in two weeks, so it will probably take some time before I update. I'm sorry for that, but wish me luck!_

 _Thanks to_ Guest _,_ Guest _,_ Arissa-chan56 _,_ LunaBloom,RachelGarfield12, manticore-gurl071134, Falika, KnightOwl247, _and_ EvilSquirrelsFans _for reviewing Chapter 7! You all are awesome!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Chapter Nine

::

 _Underground District~February 22, 841_

Levi was woken in the early hours of the morning by a sudden impact against his stomach. He snapped his eyes open, searching for danger, but was instead greeted by Mikasa's bright, excited face nearly touching his own. Surprised, he blinked at her for a moment before picking her up by the armpits and shoving her off of him.

The girl seemed to understand or have anticipated his confusion, for she gave him a few seconds to wake up, then climbed back up onto his lap and began bouncing.

"You prom'sed that you and Farlan would take me and Isabel flying today, _onii-san_!" she chirped in explanation, her grey eyes bright and hopeful.

Levi's own eyes widened when he remembered saying so the week before, at her complaining that he would never think her old enough to learn to fly.

In truth, Levi still half wanted to wait a little longer before teaching Mikasa, but teaching Isabel was not something that they could afford to keep putting off. And since Mikasa would be furious if they taught Isabel and not her, and she had been waiting since she was four, Levi finally decided that it was time.

The young man got out of his bed and pulled on his usual outfit and the many harnesses used for the Maneuver Gear. Mikasa sat on their bed, staring at him with rapt attention, her grey eyes wide in an attempt to learn all she could. Levi and Farlan had already had Mikasa and Isabel practice putting on the straps, for it was something that didn't require them to fly, but Levi didn't want them putting on the gear until they got to the roof.

Once he was finished, Levi and Mikasa went into the kitchen, where they found Farlan and Isabel already sitting at the table eating breakfast. Isabel smiled brightly at the siblings when they came out, and Mikasa left Levi's side, running over to Isabel and scrambling up on her lap.

"Isabel, we're gonna get to fly today!" the six-year-old exclaimed, clapping her small hands in her excitement.

The redhead grinned and ruffled the girl's shoulder-length hair. "I know, Mikasa! I can't wait!" The little girl nodded eagerly and bounced in Isabel's lap until Levi returned to the table, carrying a plate of food for each of them. She then scrambled down and instead sat in her brother's lap as the four ate their breakfast.

Once everyone was finished and the dishes had been cleaned (and inspected by Levi), the two men finished putting on their Maneuver Gear while the girls simply grabbed their pairs, to apply once they reached the rooftop. Mikasa was so excited that she sprinted out the door, leading the way with Isabel not far behind, while Farlan and Levi chose to walk, but still going fast enough to keep the other two in their sights.

At the roof, Mikasa and Isabel placed their air tanks and boxes on the ground and under Levi and Farlan's supervision, pulled on all the harnesses. Luckily, they had already gone through the process of adjusting the straps so they would fit Mikasa's tiny frame, but at that moment, Levi half wished they hadn't. It would have delayed the time before Isabel and Mikasa took to the skies, and as that moment grew closer and closer, Levi began to realize that he was terrified.

He had no doubt that Mikasa would become exceptionally talented with the 3DMG _eventually_ , but even his own first flight hadn't been amazing. He had almost crashed into a building when trying to navigate too sharp of a turn, and had released his cables too high above the roof when landing, falling and nearly breaking his ankle.

And that was him, when he first flew at eighteen. Mikasa was _six_. There was no way she would be able to get through this without hurting herself. She might not even be old enough to be able to properly balance the gear and would fall as soon as her feet left the ground, to crash against the pavement ten meters below.

What had Levi been _thinking_ when he decided that six years old was old enough to teach Mikasa something that the aboveground military cadets had trouble mastering at twelve ( _twice_ his sister's age)?

But worst of all, Levi knew there was no turning back. They had already reached the point of no return; if Levi forced Mikasa to leave or watch now, now that she already had the air tanks on (Farlan had taken the liberty of taking charge and getting the girls ready while Levi was soliloquizing), she would hate him forever. And since his sister had never done anything but adore and idolize him, Levi had no desire to make any changes.

Reluctantly, the black-haired man tried to push away his thoughts and stepped up to Isabel and Mikasa to begin instructing them on how to use the Maneuver Gear. The pit of dread in his gut grew when he saw the positively ecstatic look on his baby sister's face. He tried to push away the mental image of her crashing onto the ground because he had succumbed and tried to teach her before she was ready.

Isabel and Levi's sister listened with rapt attention as Levi and Farlan led them through the basic mechanics behind flying, explaining how they would have to move in the harness to balance and control where they were going. Levi wished there was a way for them to teach the skills one at a time, but sadly the little group lacked the equipment to do anything but have Mikasa and Isabel just jump and learn in the air.

In an attempt to reduce the number of variables, Levi ruled that the girls would first jump into the air one at a time, with Levi and Farlan flying underneath for safety. They reluctantly agreed, and Isabel lined up at the edge of the roof, perched leaning over the edge with her triggers in her hand, preparing for the jump.

Upon nods from Levi and Farlan, the redheaded teenager shot her anchors into the building directly across the gap and jumped. Once her feet left the ground, Isabel let out a shriek of surprise and delight. Although the noise caused a ball of terror to seize Levi in the gut, he couldn't help but smile. He could still picture perfectly how Isabel must be feeling, even after two years using the 3DMG.

The teenager's ride was short, only consisting of shooting back and forth between the rooftop she started on and a few surrounding it. Luckily, she managed it without falling, although she did miscalculate her initial shot and ended up scraping against the wall of a building. Levi almost cried out when he heard Isabel do so, immediately flying over to her in preparation in case she fell. Even though she recovered quickly and the rest of the short flight was fine, it only added to Levi's growing unease for Mikasa's turn.

The six-year-old sprinted over to Levi, Farlan, and Isabel as soon as they landed. She was beaming a radiant smile that only served to further churn Levi's gut. He clenched his triggers in his fists as Mikasa rushed up to Isabel.

"How was it, Isabel?" she demanded, eyes bright. "Was it fun? Was it hard? Did'jya get hurt?"

The teenager laughed at her perky attitude, shooting a quick glance to Levi before bending down best she could in the 3DMG to answer the girl's questions.

"It was amazing, Mikasa!" she gushed, green eyes bright. "You're going to love it. Flying feels so... _free_. I've never felt anything like it before."

Of course, this only further heightened Mikasa's glee, and she began jumping and squirming in exhilaration, rushing back to Levi and Farlan.

"Can I go now, _onii-san_?" she exclaimed, tugging on Levi's hand with her big puppy-dog eyes turned to his. Levi winced. He wished (desperately) that he was better at refusing those.

But he wasn't. So instead, the man ruffled his sister's hair and led her over to the edge of the building, not trusting himself to speak. Farlan stood on her other side, and the trio simply stood there for a few minutes as the blond man explained to Mikasa a few last-minute specifications and what she would have to do. The little girl listened eagerly, nodding her head to show that she understood and was ready.

Finally, the moment came for Mikasa to take flight. Like Isabel had, she pulled the triggers and launched her anchors into the nearest building. The recoil caused the little girl to stumble a little, which only further strengthened Levi's suspicions that she was too young, even though the action could be attributed to shock.

The black-haired man watched with his heart in his throat as his only family jumped into the air.

Like Isabel had, Mikasa let out a scream when she felt a lack of ground beneath her feet. He knew it was probably _also_ out of shock, but this finally snapped Levi into action, and he jumped after her, following directly underneath. It took all of his willpower to keep from just grabbing Mikasa and landing. As it was, he was powerless to stop the violent trembling of his body as he watched her fly.

Mikasa began her flight completely disoriented, as Levi had expected, and he could see the terrified look on her face. But, as she arced in the air towards the next building, its approach seemed to frighten her into moving. Carefully, she began shifting back and forth in the harness, the motion feeling almost natural after all the years Levi and Farlan had explained it to her. In that way, she had an advantage over Isabel, something none of the group realized until they saw them both in the air for the first time.

While throughout her entire flight, Levi and Farlan had noticed a sort of stiff unfamiliarity in the way Isabel flew, Mikasa wasn't like that. The six-year-old's motions were more natural, and she seemed to have a better understanding of how to balance in and use the gear. After years of training with it, Levi was able to notice this subtle difference instantly, and it was a revelation that froze him in his tracks (or would have were he not airborne). He was so intrigued that he forgot to be scared as Mikasa navigated her way through the course Levi and Farlan had set for her and Isabel.

Of course, she wasn't anywhere close to as good as Levi and Farlan. But, as the oldest two studied her motions, they quickly compared her first flight to being closer to how Levi's had gone, as opposed to Isabel's. Mikasa was as natural as her brother with the gear, whether it be from mere born talent or two years of training and exposure and a practice flight. When he arrived at this conclusion, Levi felt a surge of pride stronger than any he had ever felt before, and couldn't hold back a wide smile as he continued to track the little girl's movements.

When her feet left the ground for the first time, the only thing Mikasa could feel was terror, and an overwhelming urge to retreat to her brother's lap. She desperately regretted having asked- _begged_ \- to be taught. The building swinging towards her _way too fast_ only further paralyzed her.

But eventually, it penetrated her mind that it wasn't going to move, so she would have to. Luckily, her brain took that moment to remind her of everything Levi and Farlan had told her about using the 3DMG. They had explained the motions and Mikasa had watched them fly so many times that she was confident that she would be able to do it herself.

Gradually, she forced herself to relax, and began to shift her weight against alternating sides of the harness around her waist- to keep herself up, her brother had explained. A thrill shot through Mikasa when she was able to do so with little trouble, and the gear responded, turning her in the direction she had wanted to go.

The terror returned a bit when Mikasa finally drew close to the building and realized that she would have to retract her anchor from the wall and reshoot it. Instinctively, she began to look around to Levi for advice before remembering that he wouldn't be able to help her. She took a deep breath and pushed back the tears stinging her eyes. She could do this.

Of course, one of her lessons had been how to retrieve and shoot the triggers. So she started there, pushing the button to yank them from the wall. She couldn't help but scream as she immediately began falling, but quickly forced it out of her mind and focused on trying to anchor onto the next building. It was far harder to aim while falling, and terror pulsed through Mikasa, reinforced by a shout that she could hear from behind her that sounded a lot like Levi.

She didn't want for her brother to have to come in and rescue her though. He had already kept her alive and raised her for her entire life, and Mikasa didn't want to be a burden. She needed to learn to do things for herself, because life in the Underground was hard; Levi, Farlan, and Isabel always said so and it was unfair to her family if she didn't learn how to survive.

Mikasa forced herself to concentrate only on what Levi and Farlan had said to do to go from one building to the next. Eventually, she decided that the aim was good enough and launched the anchors into the next building, pulling her up and away from the ground she had drawn far too close to in her opinion. As she flew higher, she could hear two cheers behind her, which she knew without doubt to belong to her two brothers. Unable to turn around and look at them, Mikasa settled for giggling to herself, her glee rising.

Now that she understood in practice the basic mechanics of operating the Maneuver Gear, the rest of Mikasa's flight went much more smoothly, approaching the levels of ease of Levi's first flight. She swung through the buildings and back with ease, even beginning to get more experimental; releasing the triggers from the buildings earlier and twisting in the air more elaborately.

Levi and Farlan had already landed by the time Mikasa approached the rooftop they had started on, and they were lined up along with Isabel when she made her landing. The exhilaration from the flight hadn't worn off yet when she saw her family, and Mikasa grew even more excited when she saw all three of the others beaming at her with pride; even and especially Levi.

As soon as her feet touched solid ground, Mikasa sprinted over to Levi, who immediately knelt down and embraced her in a hug as best he could with the 3DMG.

"I did it, _onii-san_!" the six-year-old exclaimed. "That was amazing! I love flying! Can we do it again? Please?"

Levi chuckled and ruffled her hair, pulling back from the hug so he was crouched in front of her. "Not today, Kasa. We've had enough excitement for one day. But I promise that we'll go again soon."

Mikasa grinned in delight and gave her brother one last hug before Farlan and Isabel came over.

"Mikasa!" Isabel exclaimed, finding a way to scoop her adopted sister up in her arms. "That was awesome! You were so good! It looked like you'd been training for weeks!"

The little girl's eyes widened. "Really?"

Farlan chuckled at her response, drawing the youngest two's attention to him. "That was close to as good as Levi was when he first flew, Mikasa. And he was twelve years older than you are now."

Levi scowled at the comparison, although he was secretly in awe of how well his baby sister's first flight had gone. Mikasa picked up on this and couldn't help her giggle.

The black-haired man watched with a sense of detachment as his sister and adopted siblings talked and praised the girls for the success of their first flight on the 3D Maneuver Gear. Especially Mikasa. Her flight had gone so well that Levi scarcely dared to believe it. After so long training, he was able to recognize natural talent when he saw it, and the talent he had seen in his sister was so fluid and natural that it was almost unreal.

Over the past few years, Levi had grown more and more accepting of the direction his life was taking. It had cumulated on his twentieth birthday, two months ago, when he decided to stop fearing the possibility that he could lose everything and instead chose to fight to protect it.

Now, for the first time, Levi felt like he would actually be able to do that. Now, he could teach his two sisters to use the 3DMG, and then all four of them could go out and steal. It would take half as long to afford passage to the surface with twice as many people working towards it. Some day- _soon_ \- they would finally be able to go above and see the sun.

Maybe it wouldn't be much longer before Levi would be able to let down his guard fully and stop being afraid that he would do something to screw up and lose everything he had. Maybe it wouldn't be much longer before he would know for certain what a good life was like- because he would _have_ one.

Mikasa had finished talking with Farlan and Isabel and was now staring at Levi with a proud yet timid look on her face, like she was seeking his approval. This combined with the rising feeling of hope, and he wasted no time crouching down and opening his arms. Mikasa's whole face lit up, and she ran into them, wrapping hers around his neck.

"Thank you, _onii-san_ ," she whispered into his shoulder.

Levi smiled to himself and ruffled her smooth black hair, then hoisted her into his arms and stood. It was a little uncomfortable with her gear digging into his side and clashing against his own, but he didn't care. His exhilaration at the moment trumped.

Levi turned back to Farlan and Isabel, who both grinned when they saw that he was. Mikasa laid her head against Levi's shoulder and clenched his collar in her hands. He observed both things for a moment, standing motionless.

Maybe, he thought as he stood on the roof absorbed in a warm feeling of bliss, it wouldn't be much longer before Levi's little family could be happy.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Hi again! Sorry for the long time since the last update, but it took me a little more time than I expected to adjust to life in college. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write in the future as Spring Break is almost over and I have a very busy schedule for the rest of the year. :( So sorry in advance, but I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as I can._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to_ daliapv. perez, Reading Rainbow (Guest), sheshy, RachelGarfield12, KnightOwl247, Midnight's Fire (Guest), _and_ manticore-gurl071134 _for reviewing Chapter 8!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Chapter Ten

::

 _Underground District~January 8, 842_

As she stood perched upon the edge of the roof of the building where she had first flown on 3DMG, Mikasa Ackerman couldn't help but desperately wish to go back in time.

Twenty minutes ago, she and Isabel had been taken to the roof by Levi and Farlan, and instructed to wait there while the two men went to get their friend and business partner Jan. After almost a year training on the 3DMG, Levi and Farlan had finally decided that Mikasa and Isabel were experienced enough to partake in a stealing job, and to meet another member of the business.

When her brother had first mentioned it a few days prior, Mikasa had only been excited to finally help steal. For one, it meant that Levi and Farlan finally trusted her skills enough, which in itself was more rewarding for the little girl than any amount of praise they could give. But also, Mikasa was painfully aware of the fact that she'd been living for almost seven entire years without providing _anything_ to the three people who provided everything for her. Now finally, she'd be able to give back to her family and convince Levi, Farlan, and Isabel of how important they were to her.

But now, as they stood on the roof only a short while away from taking flight, the little girl was having second thoughts.

She knew how dangerous life in the Underground was for most people. But up until that point, Mikasa had managed to convince herself that she and her family were somehow immune to that. Sure, she realized that they hadn't _always_ been, when she had broken down in Farlan's arms on Christmas a little over a year before, but the fact that they had a regular source of income and rarely went hungry meant that Mikasa hadn't- until that moment- been aware that the struggles of the Underground touched her too.

In the past, Levi, Farlan, and Isabel had come back from stealing dirty, or scratched, or had taken longer due to opposition from the Military Police. But until she was standing on the roof running through every disaster scenario her young mind could come up with, Mikasa hadn't realized that their job was actually _dangerous_. She had never realized how miraculous it really was that all three of them were still alive, uncaught, and able to find enough every night.

It made her doubt what she had thought she wanted for over two years. At the moment, Mikasa wanted nothing more than to call this whole thing off, go back to her house with Levi, Farlan, and Isabel, and curl up on her brother's lap.

But of course, it was too late for that. And Mikasa doubted that she'd feel better for letting her brother down than she would just going through with it. Plus, she remembered, she had been nervous before her first flight on the 3DMG a year ago, and that had turned out better than she ever could've imagined.

Trying to embrace this, Mikasa fidgeted on her feet for a few seconds before looking towards Isabel, who was standing by her side. The redhead maternally spotted her unease, and knelt down so she was eye-level with the young girl. This alleviated some of the weight Mikasa hadn't even known she was carrying, and she didn't hesitate in throwing her arms around her adopted sister's neck and burying her face in her shoulder. Isabel rubbed Mikasa's back and lifted her off the ground into her arms, all of the older three now experts at carrying the youngest regardless of 3DMG.

A couple more minutes passed in this manner before Isabel spotted Levi and Farlan approaching with Jan. She waved at them to draw the attention of Mikasa, who turned her head so she could watch the men approach while still leaving it rested against Isabel's shoulder. It was only once the men entered the building that Mikasa climbed out of Isabel's arms. Despite her reluctance, she didn't want to disappoint her brother, so had to keep it to herself.

The two girls were standing near the edge of the roof, Mikasa holding onto Isabel's hand, when Levi and Farlan emerged from the stairwell with Jan. Partly due to her fear, Mikasa immediately ran for Levi, grabbing onto the hem of his shirt once she reached him. A confused look clouded his gray eyes when he saw the fear in hers, but he nevertheless bent down to lift her into his arms. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Levi's neck as Isabel came over to them, standing next to Farlan.

Once they had assembled, Levi (as the leader) took the lead, introducing Jan to Mikasa and Isabel. He had seen them both before in doing trades at Levi and Farlan's house, although the three had never been formally introduced. That was the main reason why the men picked him to accompany them; Levi thought a familiar face would make Mikasa less nervous and provide a good transition into the world of their business.

Jan was incredibly friendly and had a warm demeanor so different from nearly everybody else in the Underground that Mikasa involuntarily relaxed a little and stopped dreading their upcoming raid so much. Even still, she never strayed more than a couple feet from Levi's side as he oversaw their preparations, listening with rapt attention to ensure that she would know what to do. She knew that normally, her brother would not allow for her to be so clingy since she was at an age where he was trying to teach her independence, but Mikasa was relieved that today, Levi seemed to sense her unease and raised no objections.

A few minutes later, Levi ordered Mikasa, Jan, Farlan, and Isabel to line up on the edge of the roof, so they could fly to the center square, where a fresh shipment of fruit had just arrived from the sunlit world for the merchants to sell at the market. The group wasn't in dire need of the fruit, but it was always beneficial to have some, to keep illnesses like scurvy at bay. Plus, the trucks wouldn't be heavily guarded, so would provide a good target for Isabel and Mikasa to practice on.

Mikasa flew over to the main streets behind Levi and Farlan, who were leading, while Jan and Isabel brought up the rear. Normally, there was nothing she loved more than flying through the Underground on 3DMG with her family, but her apprehension about what she would soon have to do outweighed the excitement, and she had to do all she could to fly properly.

Mikasa's brother and Farlan led the group to a sheltered rooftop with a good view of the central street, where they could see a group of merchants preparing to unload the carriage. The five hid in the shadows, carefully watching their target as Levi went over last-minute instructions and made sure that Mikasa and Isabel knew what to do. When everything was in order, Levi took Isabel to the edge of the roof and prepared to jump.

Their plan was simple enough. Levi and Isabel would strike first, simply knocking over the carriage to ensure that the remaining three had easy access to the fruit, then fly to their rendezvous point to avoid getting caught. Once they had left, Farlan, Jan, and Mikasa would swoop in and gather as much food as they could carry while the merchants were still distracted, then go meet up with Levi and Isabel.

The three men had spent a long time devising everyone's exact positions in this plan, and Mikasa was able to see why they had assigned the roles the way they had. It wouldn't make sense to have Mikasa and Isabel go alone first; they each needed to have someone experienced with them for help. And since Mikasa was younger, it would be best to have her with two of the others, automatically making her go last. She would have felt better if she could go with Levi, but of everybody in the group, he was the most well-know and the fastest, so would be the most effective in causing a distraction, and ensuring that he and Isabel would be able to get out unscathed.

Her fear increased tenfold as Mikasa watched Levi and Isabel shoot off the roof towards the street. She began running over every detail in her mind, to ensure that she wouldn't mess up and cause this whole thing to fail. This was not like anything she had ever experienced before, the little girl realized. If she did something wrong, no one would be there to help her, and there _would_ be consequences. If she did something wrong, her family could be captured and end up losing everything. She would not let that happen. Not after everything the others had done for her.

From her side, Farlan looked over and seemed to be able to read Mikasa's terror on her face. With a quick glance at Jan, he scooted over to her and rested a hand in her hair, offering a small reassuring smile. Mikasa felt the tight knot in her stomach loosen a minuscule amount, and tried to smile back. That was as far as they got, though, before Jan gave the signal that Levi and Isabel had succeeded and retreated, so it was their turn.

Nerves back in full force, Mikasa jumped to her feet and ran to the roof, standing by Jan's side as she took in the scene in the streets below them.

Just as she expected, the cart carrying the fruit from aboveground was tipped over onto its side, food spilling out across the ground. The merchants were still looking in the direction Levi and Isabel had fled, and if she looked closely, Mikasa could make out their figures rapidly retreating. She suddenly felt an overwhelming loneliness, and missed her brother in a way she hadn't since she was a toddler and didn't understand why he went out and left her alone every day.

Mikasa was ripped from her thoughts by Farlan's touch on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, and seeing his expectant look, steeled her nerves and nodded that she was ready. With one final encouraging smile, Farlan leapt into the air, leaving Jan and Mikasa to follow behind. The other man briefly laid a hand on her arm, which helped relax the little girl more than she thought it would.

And then they shot their triggers into the wall, and before she knew it, Mikasa was soaring above the streets of the Underground towards the fallen food cart.

Everything passed in a blur of exhilaration and fear as she, Jan, and Farlan swooped towards the ground, landed, and began to grab all the food they could carry. She could remember people running at them and shouting, especially at her, since she was the youngest and easiest target.

Mikasa tensed up and stood still as a group of about three merchants raced towards her. Her heart beat deafeningly in her ears, and she couldn't help the shout of " _Levi!"_ that escaped her lips as they reached for her. She thought back to earlier, when she had promised herself that she wouldn't be a burden on her family. Being captured was the complete opposite, but the six-year-old still couldn't force herself to move.

The biggest merchant's fingers were only centimeters away from grabbing onto the blade box of her Maneuver Gear when Mikasa suddenly felt an arm wrap around her middle, and let out an involuntary scream. Clinging tightly to the few pieces of fruit she still held, the little girl twisted around to try to... do _what_ , she didn't know, but before she could even see who held her, she felt her feet leave the ground.

Perhaps to anyone else, this would've been the opposite of reassuring, but when she how fast the street was falling away from under her feet, Mikasa instantly knew that it had to be the result of 3DMG. To confirm, she turned her head the rest of the way and saw, to her surprise, Jan supporting her, while Farlan led the way several feet ahead. Jan turned to offer a reassuring smile and Mikasa felt her frantic heartbeat begin to slow pace.

The rendezvous point was a natural ledge near the top of the cave covering the Underground. Farlan, Jan, and Mikasa landed there several minutes later, and were immediately ambushed by Isabel. Levi hung back a few paces with his arms crossed, although he still looked interested in their report. The two had had to flee before Farlan, Mikasa, and Jan began, so hadn't seen anything of their progress.

As soon as the group of three landed on the ledge, Mikasa saw and felt her brother's eyes immediately zero in on her, still in Jan's arms. She could feel her face heat up in embarrassment of the way she had frozen up in the square and hoped that Levi wouldn't be too angry.

However, when she finally had her feet back on the ground, it was not her brother who first broached the subject. Isabel scanned her with a confused look and questioned, "Mikasa? Why was Jan carrying you? Are you okay?"

She didn't want to, but when Isabel spoke, Mikasa instantly looked to Levi. For now, his eyes only held curiosity and concern, which almost made her feel worse. She hated disappointing her brother more than anything else in the world.

Unable to keep her eyes on either Levi or Isabel, Mikasa looked down at her feet and fidgeted with the several pieces of fruit she still held in her arms. After a moment of silence, she whispered with her eyes still downcast, "'m alright."

Isabel was evidently not satisfied with that, because she pressed, "Are you sure? Why was Jan carrying you?"

Mikasa remained in silence for several more moments at that, trying hard to push down her guilt and steadily rising tears. Levi had never been seriously disappointed in her... and that was a trend that she desperately wished could continue.

When she still hadn't answered, the others evidently began to grow concerned, because Mikasa heard Isabel call her name in a worried voice before her brother's tall boots suddenly appeared within her line of vision. Her eyes widened at that, and she clutched the fruit closer to her chest as tears began streaking down her face. She reflexively curled in on herself in an attempt to hide the way her shoulders were shaking with sobs.

Levi noticed. Mikasa heard his cloak rustling as he crouched down, and a moment later felt his hands on her shoulders. What would've at any other time been comforting now only caused the six-year-old to further retreat on herself.

"Kasa," he said, his voice gentle in the way it only got for her, "What happened?"

Of course she didn't answer, so after a second, Levi put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she had to look at him. As soon as Mikasa caught glimpse of the concern in her brother's normally apathetic eyes, it broke through the last of her crumbling defenses.

Dropping the food to the ground, the six-year-old buried her face in her hands and sank until she was sitting on the stone ledge, sobs coming fast and free now. "I-I'm s-sorry, Lev-vi," she cried, wanting more than anything to be in his arms but knowing that she didn't deserve that.

Her brother, of course, did _not_ know this. He wasted no time in kneeling down beside her and pulling her into his arms. The fingers running through her hair and the comforting words he whispered both calmed Mikasa and made her cry harder.

"What are you sorry for, Mikasa?" Levi whispered, pulling her even closer. She was finally unable to continue fighting her instincts and gave in and clung to Levi, wrapping her fingers tightly into his cloak as she nestled her face in it.

This small familiarity, even in such an unwelcome situation, comforted her enough to allow the words more ease in coming, and once she started talking, the dam broke, and the six-year-old found all her fears that had been plaguing her all day (and some even longer) spilled to her companions.

"I m-messed up," she whimpered helplessly into her brother's gray cloak to begin. "I-I panicked a-and the m-merchants almost caught me. J-Jan had to s-save me and bring me back h-here. That's… that's why he was carrying me."

At this, Mikasa peeked one eye out from Levi's cloak to see his face. It was screwed up in a way that she knew meant that he wished to speak, but for the first time in her life, she disobeyed it and rambled on.

"T-today I was supposed to be _helping_ you, and I m-messed it all up. You kept me alive for all my life, _onii-san_ , and Farlan f-for four years, and I-Isabel f-for 'lmost t-two. A-and I've done _nothing_. You've worked really hard and gotten into trouble, and I haven't had _any_. I was s-supposed to h- _help_ you today i-ins-stead of just being a... a b-burden." By the end of her speech, Mikasa was sobbing harder than she ever had in her life, and trembling with the knowledge of her innermost thoughts being out there for all three of her siblings and Jan to hear. What if they realized that she was right and decided to leave her alone? She wouldn't be able to take care of herself; she was too young, she didn't know enough, she-

"Mikasa Ackerman." Levi's voice cut like a knife into her panicked thoughts. She whipped her head up instantly and thought she saw her brother wince in response, but she was too focused on the look in his gray eyes to tell for certain.

They were dark and clouded in a way that, in all six years of her life Mikasa had never seen before. Worse, his hands that had been tracing comforting circles on her back through her confession had stilled. The pit of dread within her growing, Mikasa tensed up every muscle in her body and prepared for the inevitable heartbreak.

When he finally spoke, Levi's voice was low and as steely as his hard eyes. "Just where did you get that idea?" he practically growled.

She couldn't help but wince, and was convinced that she imagined his hand on her back falter in response. Every instinct screamed at her to stay silent, but this was _Levi_ , and her trust and affection for him overwhelmed even the strongest instincts. Still, her voice was pathetically fearful of the man who had basically become her father. "W-what i-idea?"

"That you are a burden." The voice was still gravelly, and Mikasa was confused by her brother's words. His tone suggested that he saw it, while what he spoke said otherwise. What had she done to deserve such cruel games played with her?

"W-well I-I a-am. Aren't I?" Head bowed, fists clenched tight, shoulders shaking.

The hand on her back was stilled no longer. Despite everything, an overwhelming cold sensation spread through the small girl's body at its absence, only fueling the pit of dread. Her tears accelerated.

Her chest fluttered with an abrupt gasp when Levi yanked her chin up towards his and practically enveloped her in his arms. His eyes still looked overwhelmingly hostile, but she, and expert at reading them even before she learned how to talk, thought she sensed a subtle shading of guilt and possessiveness.

"Kasa, you are _not_ a burden."

Mikasa couldn't stop the tears and pit of darkness from returning, even though she could detect a small balloon of hope withstanding her efforts to crush it. "Y-yes I a-am!" she wailed miserably.

Before Levi could reply, Mikasa felt a hand on her face that was considerably warmer and softer than her brother's. Startled, she looked up to see Isabel crouching down on her left, while Farlan and Jan assumed a similar position on the right.

"Levi's right, Mikasa," her adopted sister assured her. "You are not a burden."

For as much as the small balloon was expanding, Mikasa could not find it in herself to believe her and winced, gently yanking her head away and burying it in her arms. "Y-y-yes I a- _am_! What have I ever done f-for mys-self?"

For several minutes, there was silence. The six-year-old, of course, could only interpret that to mean that they had finally accepted her statement and were searching for a way to let her down easy.

Eventually, abruptly, Levi reached into her shoulder-length black hair and used it to jerk her head forward to look at him. She couldn't help but wince.

His grey eyes were flashing dangerously when Levi looked at Mikasa. Her own widened. He must have been holding back more frustration at her than she thought... the tears returned, but she tried to push them down.

"Mikasa Ackerman." Her brother's words were short and clipped. "I want you to listen to me closely. Okay?" He paused to let her nod, rapidly and with more fear than she ever had done concerning anything with her brother.

"You are _not_ a burden. I don't know _where_ you got that idea, but it is _not_ true. I have never heard a more untrue statement in my _life_." He paused to take a deep breath, and Mikasa was shocked to see a layer of sadness beneath the anger.

"There's something you need to understand," he carried on in a gentler tone. "Mikasa... our mother died when you were not even a year old. Ever since that... you were all I had. And I was all you had. Keeping you alive... it gave me a sense of purpose when there was none, because you deserve better than having to grow up the way the rest of us here did. For _six years_ , your happiness has been what I cared about more than anything. And besides, you do give back. You're amazing with the 3DMG. One day you'll be better than I could ever be. And you're incredibly brave and have what it takes to survive. You may think you haven't done anything yet, but I promise you will, Kasa. One day, you'll be the best of all of us."

Isabel, Farlan, and Jan appeared to be shocked by Levi's unexpected candor, but Mikasa barely noticed them. Instead, she only had eyes for her brother as she stared at him with a slacked jaw and trembling fingers. He... everything he had said about her... did he really mean that? If it was anyone but Levi, whom she trusted more than anything or anyone ever, she would be inclined to say no.

Her brother kept his eyes similarly fixed on her and his jaw clenched in determination from his words. Mikasa could see in it and his eyes just how sincere he was, and her tears finally broke free.

Emotion swept over her and she abruptly released Levi's cloak, instead standing to throw her arms around his neck. In his kneeling position, she could just reach, and Levi slipped an arm around her back and lifted her into his arms as he got to his feet.

Mikasa buried her head into the warm crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around the other side of it. "T-thank you, _onii-san_ ," she whispered. "I love you."

She sensed more than saw Levi answering smile. "I love you too, Kasa," and she smiled a different smile as she remembered the days when those words had been rare.

Resting a hand in her silky hair, Levi turned to survey the rest of the group, who were staring at the siblings with relieved and fond smiles on their faces. "I think it's time for us to head home," he stated, gradually slipping back to the role of the leader.

Farlan, Isabel, and Jan all nodded, reaching down to collect the food that had been forgotten until then. Mikasa tried to wiggle down to help, but Levi was very firm in his decision to keep her in his arms. It was so warm and familiar that it did not take too long for her to surrender.

This scene remained in her mind as they swooped down through the Underground back to their small house. She had watched as those around her worked... and had been okay with it. But they weren't just doing it for her, she realized, and that was the difference. They were doing it for her... and themselves at the same time.

She supposed that she had always known that her needs and those of Levi, Farlan, and Isabel weren't so far from each other. But she had never realized that it wasn't necessary to please each person individually. Maybe the others did things for her because they were benefited too.

But beyond that... maybe, Mikasa realized, the others were benefited _by_ doing things for her. Maybe _her_ happiness, in turn, made _them_ happy.

It was a notion that had never once occurred to her before, but also one Mikasa knew beyond a shadow of a doubt to be true, and she looked at her family with renewed eyes.

They were more connected than she had ever thought, Mikasa realized. Their lives were linked together, so much so that she knew she would never be able to survive without even one of them, and the same for them too.

With something like that, burdens weren't even relevant. They all wanted and felt for each other. Their individual needs became universal.

They laughed together, they cried together, they rose together, and they fell together.

Together, they were one.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello everyone! As always, I'm sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter; I belted out the first two thousand or so words super easily, but then my motivation got stuck for awhile. I'm currently on summer break until the end of September, and I would like to be able to get another chapter out in that time, but we'll see. Regardless, we're almost at the point where the action really starts to pick up, so stay tuned for that! In fact, the next chapter is one of the most pivotal chapters in the entire story, and it's one of my favorites._

 _Thank you to_ Hardcoreunicorn _,_ MidKnight Karina _,_ AugustRrush _,_ Mackenzie (Guest) _,_ RachelGarfield12 _,_ Midnight's Fire (Guest) _,_ manticore-gurl071134 _,_ KnightOwl247 _,_ Guest _,_ _and_ _for reviewing Chapter 9! You're all awesome!_


End file.
